


Na kočku a myš

by Mikhail



Category: Original Work
Genre: CIA, Conspiracy, FBI, Forced Cooperation, Hacker, M/M, NSA, Spies, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Warrenovi se obrátí život vzhůru nohama, když mu do jeho poklidného života námezdního hackera vtrhne FBI. Volba mezi vězením a prací pro nechvalně proslulou vládní agenturu zní jednoduše, ale zdání může klamat. Zato Raymond Selig si ani není jistý, zda Warrenovi měl práci vůbec nabízet, i když ho ve svém týmu potřebuje. Vzájemná nedůvěra ale musí jít stranou, když jsou v ohrožení tajemství, která by mohla destabilizovat americkou vládu.





	1. Upsat duši

**Author's Note:**

> "Co se stalo s touhle sérií, vždyť měla 12 kapitol a spoustu komentářů?!"  
> Na kočku a myš trpěla spoustou neduhů, které postupně dospěly až do bodu, kdy jsem si nebyl jistý, jak povídku přijatelně ukončit.  
> Rozhodl jsem se tedy celý příběh přepsat, a tím nemyslím zběžnou úpravu, ale opravdu kompletní přepis.  
> Z původní povídky nezůstal kámen na kameni a já byl postaven před rozhodnutí, zda budu postupně kapitoly nahrazovat a riskovat, že nově příchozí čtenář bude postaven před mišmaš starého a nového, nebo všechno smazat.  
> Bohužel jsem tak přišel o valnou většinu komentářů, což mě mrzí, ale komentujícím bych chtěl vzkázat, že každého jednoho jejich komentáře si i nadále vážím a každý mi udělal radost.  
> Děkuju za pochopení a doufám, že se vám "nová receptura" bude líbit minimálně stejně, jako ta stará.

Tichým a potemnělým bytem se rozléhalo zdánlivě hlasité cvakání spínačů mechanické klávesnice. Zvuk vycházel z menšího obýváku, který jen sotva osvětlovalo bledé světlo velkého monitoru. Většinu záře navíc blokoval sedící a lehce shrbený mladík. Nemohlo mu být přes třicet, i když v namodralém světle vypadal starší.

            Promnul oči, pálící a určitě zarudlé, než se znovu zadíval do ubíhajících řádků kódu. Měl se zakázkou pohnout dřív, ale vždycky nechával věci na poslední chvíli. Teď už ho začínala tlačit splatnost nájmu. Seděl u svého pracovního stroje – otřískaného ThinkPadu zacvaknutého do dokovací stanice – dobře dvacet hodin, ale aspoň už byl blízko cíli.

 

Warren Davis byl hacker na volné noze. Vyhovovala mu nepsaná pracovní doba i různorodost projektů. Nikdy ale nebral velké zakázky. Ani příliš prestižní. Ne, Warren nebyl jako spousta jiných hackerů. Neměl zbytnělé ego, ani pevné přesvědčení stavící jeho prohnanost a inteligenci nad policii i jakékoliv zabezpečení. Warren totiž věděl, co se stává lidem z branže, kteří se nechají zaslepit vlastní skvělostí a vidinou slávy: jednoho dne už se nepřipojí.

            Srazit na kolena Facebook nebo Sony není ani zdaleka tak těžké, jak by se mohlo zdát, ale podle Warrena risk mnohonásobně převyšoval potenciální zisk. Proto si bral malé zakázky. Nebyly královsky placené, ale zároveň jich mohl vzít víc. Kolem a kolem vzato si vydělal na slušný a pohodlný život, a ještě ho práce bavila. Kdyby mohl, klidně by se poplácal po ramenou, jaký je pašák.

            Zívnul a zadíval se na výstupní data Vegy. Specializovaný nástroj měl původně pomáhat vývojářům vyvarovat se závažných chyb, ale dynamit měl také sloužit dobré věci. Teď Vega Warrenovi prozradila, že webové stránky jeho aktuálního cíle mají k dobrému zabezpečení hodně daleko. Nedivil se, vždyť se dotyčná firma zabývala chytrými spotřebiči, takové zabezpečením rozhodně nevynikají. Cesta k přihlašovacímu formuláři do administrativního rozhraní byla jen mizerně schovaná a samotná komunikace se serverem ani neprobíhala šifrovaně.

            Zadání bylo jednoduché: nabourat databázi firmy vyrábějící firmware do chytrých praček, termostatů a dalších IoT vymožeností, sebrat interní dokumentaci k vybraným projektům a zase zmizet. Warren si ze začátku nebyl jistý, zda mu web vůbec k něčemu bude, ale začínal svůj názor přehodnocovat. Zvlášť když mu odposlouchávání stránek vrátilo zpátky vyplněný přihlašovací formulář s čitelnými údaji. Trefa!

            O hodinu později už si spokojeně mnul ruce. Měl vyděláno. Pořád nedokázal pochopit, jak může někdo sdílet interní databázi, na které stojí a padá celá firma, s mizerně zabezpečeným webem, ale na druhé straně musel přiznal, že viděl i horší zvěrstva, i když ne o moc.

             „Mám to,“ napsal zadavateli přes Wickr a poslal mu část jednoho z požadovaných souborů. Nijak zvlášť si je neprohlížel, nikdy se moc nešťoural v otázkách typu „proč“ nebo „co“ a už vůbec ne „kdo“. Polovinu platby v BitCoinech dostal předem, druhou polovinu by měl dostat teď. Klient se ozval během dvaceti minut. Nepoděkoval, nenapsal nic víc, než: „Poslal jsem zbytek.“

            Warren si zkontroloval svoji virtuální peněženku a odeslal zbývající soubory skrz anonymní úložiště a kvalitní proxy server. Opatrnost nikdy nepodceňoval. Aspoň si to myslel.

 

Probudil se do tmy. Nebyl si jistý, co přesně ho vzbudilo, ale srdce měl až krku. Bytem se rozlehla rána, zvuk lámaného dřeva, a dusot mnoha nohou v těžkých botách. Než se hacker stihnul rozkoukat, oslepilo ho silné bílé světlo LEDkové baterky.

            Někdo mu něco říkal – hodně důrazně – ale Warren byl příliš v šoku, a slova se slévala v nesouvislé blábolení. Snažil se instinktivně posunou na posteli co nejdál, ale pohled do hlavně pistole ho ochromil. Popadli ho za zápěstí, a vytáhli z peřin.

             „Obleč se!“ přikázal mu někdo. Baterek a zbraní na něj mířilo hned několik, a ačkoliv na sobě měl Warren trenýrky, stejně si připadal jaksi nahý.

            Pod bedlivým dohledem zásahovky na sebe hodil džíny, triko, a i přes třesoucí se ruce si zvládnul natáhnout ponožky. Sotva se nadechnul, už ho zase chytli. Smýkli jím na postel a zatlačili mu tvář do matrace. Zkroutili mu ruce za zády až zaúpěl. Studený kov nasazovaných pout ho trochu vytrhnul z šoku, a Warren sebou začal šít.

             „Na to nemáte právo!“ bránil se, i když sám věděl, že v právu rozhodně jsou. Přeci ale nepůjde jako beránek.

             „Drž hubu smrade, než přes ni dostaneš,“ prohodil k němu jeden z členů zásahovky lehce znuděným hlasem. Warrena jeho přezíravost naštvala.

             „Sáhněte na mě a rozmáznu ve zprávách policejní brutalitu!“

            Dostal pěstí do zubů a zasténal. V ústech se mu rozlila pachuť krve kombinovaná s ostrou bolestí, jak se kousnul do jazyka. Dál už mlčel.

            Nechali ho obout, ale pak už se ho ujali rovnou dvě gorily. Zatímco ho táhly chodbou ven, ještě se ohlédl po vyražených dveřích. Všiml si několika lidí uvnitř. Určitě hledají důkazy, napadlo ho.

            Pořád se zdráhal uvěřit realitě. Jistě, vždycky existovala šance, že ho vyhmátnou, zvlášť po Snowdenovi a Manningové a celém průseru s WikiLeaks. Warren si myslel, kdovíjak není na eventualitu zatčení připravený, ale nebyl. Ani zdaleka. V šestadvaceti měl rejstřík čistý jako čerstvě padlý sníh. Dokonce ani nikdy neoplýval nějakou zvláštní rebelií nebo odporem vůči autoritám. Jeho důvody k hackování byly čistě pragmatického a materialistického rázu. Jenže hochy s velkým žlutým „FBI“ na zádech nebude zajímat, proč se rozhodl porušovat zákon.

            S Warrenovým dosavadním životem byl utrum, a budoucnost nabízela jen zlověstné otazníky.

###

„Chceš ho?“ zeptala se Alice Greenová svého nadřízeného. Ten si zamyšleně promnul dvoudenní strniště, a snad podvacáté očima prolétl osobní složku Warrena Davise. Znal ji už skoro nazpaměť, ale pořád nebyl úplně rozhodnutý.

             „Hodil by se mi další člověk, a rozhodně má potenciál, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli sem zapadne. Co myslíš?“

             „Rozhodnutí je na tobě, Rayi. Já vím, že tě Williams pořád popotahuje kvůli Gilliamovi, ale to nebyla tvoje vina. Všechno sedělo, nikdo nemohl tušit, že má za zadkem Mossad, a pak už bylo pozdě cokoliv dělat.“

Stiskla mu rameno v účastném gestu, které Ray sice ocenil, ale stejně ho neuklidnilo.

             „Já vím. CIA není zrovna nudná úředničina, ale to, co dělám, co děláš ty a celý oddělení… jsme glorifikovaný nerdi, ne Bondové a Huntové,“ prohrábnul si tmavé vlasy. „Už nikdy se nechci začít shánět po někom z mých lidí, a najít ho podřezanýho, nejsem na takový věci stavěnej.“

             „Nikdo z nás, ale nemůžeš se tím nechat stáhnout ke dnu. Byls u cvokaře?“

             „Jo. Prej si mám najít nějakej koníček,“ ušklíbnul se.

             „A našel?“

             „Jako kdybych měl na podobný blbosti čas.“

             „Třeba by sis ho měl udělat. Hele, proč za Davisem nezajedeš? Můžeš si ho prohlídnout přes zrcadlo, třeba si s ním nezávazně promluvit. Uvidíš, jestli se ti bude zamlouvat, a když ne, prostě ho necháš federálům.“

             „Jo, to bych asi mohl. Kdo ho vůbec má na starost?“

             „Walker.“

            Raymond zaúpěl. Agenta Walkera znal víc, než by býval chtěl. Bude muset být opatrný, pečlivě vážit slova, absolvovat všechny meziagenturní tanečky, které se mu z duše protivily. A ani není jisté, jestli je Warren Davis vhodný kandidát. Někdy svoji práci opravdu nenáviděl.

             „No tak, Rayi, vzchop se trochu, takhle si na tobě Walker bude akorát štípat dříví.“

             „Máš pravdu,“ párkrát se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl, narovnal se a zaplašil nepříjemné myšlenky odhodláním. Alice jeho hladký přechod od Raye: jejího dlouholetého kamaráda, k Raymondu Seligovi: jejímu nadřízeným a šéfovi kybernetické kontrarozvědky, sledovala s úsměvem. Už ho v podobné situaci viděla několikrát a měla vlastní způsoby, jak mu pomoct s úzkostmi a nejistotou, které ve své pozici občas pociťoval.

             „Mnohem lepší,“ zhodnotila, než mu popřála hodně štěstí a nechala ho v kanceláři o samotě.

###

„No tak, Warrene, mlčením si jenom přitížíš. Kdo tě najal?“ agentovi bylo něco přes čtyřicet a nevypadal na někoho, kdo nahání zločince po svých. Límeček bílé košile se mu od pohledu nepříjemně zařezával do krku, a staromódní hnědé sako už by nezapnul, ani kdyby se hodně snažil. Nepůsobil zle, spíš rozladěně.

            Kdyby Warren odpověď na otázku znal, možná by ji i řekl, ale v dnešní době? Neměl tušení, kdo si ho najímá. On neznal zákazníka a zákazník neznal jeho. Veškerá komunikace probíhala šifrovaně, platba jedině anonymní kryptoměnou. Prý kvůli bezpečnosti.

             „Nevím, kolikrát to mám opakovat?“

            „Já ti to ale nežeru. Víš, už tě máme nějakou dobu v merku, ale nikomu nestálo za námahu tě sebrat, protože jsi byl malá ryba. Lidi, co tě profilovali, tvrdili, že seš jenom malej nezávislej podnikatel. Neškodnej zlodějíček, co nemá zájem o první ligu. Víš, co tvrdím já?“

            „Ne,“ zamumlal hacker. Odpověď by si vyslechl, i kdyby se neptal. Federál působil jako typ člověka, který se rád poslouchá.

            „Že nic jako neškodnej zloděj neexistuje. Buď seš zmetek, co nedokáže hrát podle pravidel, nebo ne. Buď seš v pohodě, nebo patříš za mříže.“

            „Wow,“ prohodil Warren suše zatímco sledoval prasklinu na protější zdi, „fakt hluboký.“

            „Dívej se na mě, když s tebou mluvím!“ okřikl ho agent a na spánku mu nebezpečně naběhla žilka. Warren sebou trochu škubnul, ale po několika hodinách ve vazební cele už byl otupělý a reagoval jen opožděně a chabě. Oči ale k druhému muži přeci jen zvedl. Zdálo se mu to, nebo chytl agent o dost sytější odstín rudé?

            „Myslíš, že se z toho nějak vykroutíš? Jestli nezačneš zpívat, už si na klávesnici nesáhneš! A chceš vědět, co v lochu dělaj s takovýma blonďatýma hošíkama, jako seš ty?“

            Warren to vědět nechtěl a naštěstí se to ani nedozvěděl. Dveře výslechové místnosti se totiž otevřely.

            „Gregu, můžeš na minutku?“ promluvila škrobeně vyhlížející pětatřicátnice. Barvené blond vlasy měla stažené do ukázkového drdolu a kalhotový kostým úplně křičel dress codem.

###

Gregory Walker dělal u FBI už patnáct let a považoval sám sebe za vynikajícího agenta. Poslal za mříže spoustu grázlů většího i menšího kalibru a večer usínal s dobrým pocitem. Ze sladkého snění ho předešlou noc vytáhnul pracovní telefonát. Když se oblékl, šel se omluvit svojí ženě, ale Linda mu jen popřála hodně štěstí, než znovu usnula. Greg si připomněl, že jí musí cestou domů koupit aspoň kytku, přesto mu myšlenka na ni trochu zvedla náladu.

            Myšlenky na vlastní ženu ho totiž aspoň trochu rozptýlily od myšlenek na toho arogantního floutka u výslechu. Snažil se nepodléhat stereotypům, ale občas mu vážně přišlo, jako kdyby se svět řídil do pekel. Jistě, zažil si svoji dávku nespolupracujících obviněných, ale přeci jen vnímal rozdíly mezi zkušenými harcovníky a lidmi jako Davis. Rejstřík měl čistý, tohle musel být jeho první výslech, a stejně překypoval sebevědomím a nechtěl nic říct. Greg mu nerozuměl, a proto se před chvílí rozčílil. Přestávka mu přišla vhod, nechá frajera trochu vydusit, dá si kafe a snídani. Pak bude pokračovat s čistou hlavou a znovunalezenou trpělivostí.

 

Proud myšlenek mu přetrhnul pohled do jeho vlastní prosklené kanceláře. Houby přestávka. Střelil pohledem po svojí sekretářce, která jen bezradně pokrčila rameny.

             „Seligu,“ vyplivl jméno namísto pozdravu.

            „Ah, Walkere, dobré ráno,“ oslovený vstal z křesla a natáhl pravici. Walker ji přijal, ale bylo zřejmé, že jde o první a poslední projev respektu, jaký druhému muži prokáže.

            „Co tu pohledáváte?“

            „Přišel jsem se podívat na Davise,“ přešel Raymond k věci.

            „Ne, nepřišel. Davis je u výslechu, ještě jsem s ním ani zdaleka neskončil.“

            „Neberte si to osobně, samozřejmě veškeré odměny za dobře zvládnutou akci dostanete.“

            „Tady kurva nejde o žádný odměny!“ zavrčel Walker. Selig v duchu zaúpěl nad špatnou volbou svých slov.

             „Tak jsem to nemyslel. Podívejte, agente Walkere, já respektuji vaši práci ale prosím, mějte trochu pochopení pro moji.“

             „Vy respektujete moji práci?“ Walkem se rozesmál, nahlas a upřímně. Seliga jeho reakce zmátla. „Vy nerespektujete ani hovno, Seligu, ani vy, ani zbytek těch vašich špiclů. Jestli máte papír, tak už mi v něm laskavě vymáchejte hubu, ale nesnažte se tvrdit, že jste můj kamarád!“

             „Jak chcete.“ Pokrčil rameny, než z kompaktního batohu vylovil dokument. Vývoj situace ho ani trochu netěšil. Papír ho sice zbaví Walkera, ale zároveň mu nezbyde, než si Warrena zkrátka odvést s sebou. Aniž by to tušil, připravil Walker o možnost volby je oba. Ještě se samozřejmě nabízela možnost, že by Davis nepodepsal potřebné dokumenty a radši šel do basy, ale tomu Raymond moc nevěřil.

###

Warren škubnul hlavou ke dveřím, když se po dobrých dvaceti minutách znovu otevřely. Už si začínal říkat, jestli na něj zapomněli.

            Do výslechové místnosti ale vešel někdo jiný. A Warrenovi se vyšplhalo obočí rekordně vysoko. Nově příchozí vypadal o něco mladší než druhý agent, taky měl podstatně lepší fyzičku, jestli to tedy mohl přes volnější oblečení posoudit. Oblečení byla vůbec anomálie. Rozhodně nedržel žádný dress code, naopak na sobě měl obyčejné džíny a volnou mikinu s logem konference DEF CON. Warren ji měl doma také. Jenže mikina sama o sobě mohla klamat, na největší hackerskou akci na světě se sjížděl kdekdo. Včetně federálů.

             „Ahoj Warrene,“ promluvil agent, překvapivě tiše a mírně. Warren ale jen pojal větší podezření. Měla tohle být nějaká hra na hodného a zlého poldu?

             „Co jste zač?“

             „Dost jsem o tobě slyšel.“ Pokračoval, jako kdyby Warren ani nepromluvil. Když vám někdo u výslechu řekne, že toho o vás dost slyšel, je to dobrá chvíle na paniku. Jenže Warren už neměl na paniku energii.

             „To není odpověď,“ zaprotestoval hacker, který už těch tanečků začínal mít po krk.

             „Máš pravdu. Co bys řekl, kdybych ti na tvoje otázky odpověděl v kavárně naproti?“

            „Zeptal bych se, proč byste to sakra dělal?“

            „Protože bych ti chtěl nabídnout možné východisko z tvojí situace, ale nechtěl bych ti ho nabízet tady.“

            Warren zaváhal. Nechtěl tomu chlapovi věřit, ale copak měl na vybranou? Souhlasil.

 

Na cestě z budovy je nikdo nezastavil a agent dokonce Warrenovi ani nenasadil pouta. Hacker byl už poněkolikáté za jeden den vhozen do vody, aniž by uměl plavat. Rozhodl se zatím držet jazyk za zuby a sledovat okolí.

            Několik lidí jeho dozoru věnovalo kyselé až nepřátelské pohledy. Nikdo se na tmavovlasého agenta neusmál, nikdo mu nepopřál dobré ráno. Přitom Warrenovi z těch všech nažehlených panáků přišel zdaleka nejsympatičtější. Hackera situace jen víc zmátla, ale udržel se a dál mlčel.

            K Warrenově překvapení federál nelhal. Opravdu ho zavedl do malé kavárny naproti přes ulici. Kdybych zkusil utéct, pomyslel si Warren, co by se asi stalo? Stáli někde mimo výhled další agenti, kteří by ho chytli? Nebo by ho tenhle zkrátka zastřelil? Neodvážil se své teorie prověřit. Dokonce ani když ho agent posadil ke stolu a odešel k pultu objednat.

            Před Warrenem přistálo Americano, druhý muž si pro sebe objednal klasické espresso. Volba hackerovi prozradila, že federál evidentně nepije kafe na množství, jen netušil, proč by ho to mělo zajímat. Asi mu jen mozek dělal přesčas.

            „Nuže,“ začal agent, a vytrhnul Warrena z uvažování. „Asi bych se měl konečně představit. Jsem Raymond Selig.“

            Warren mu stiskl ruku, krátce a silně. Normálně by se taky představil, ale v jejich situaci nebylo třeba.

            „Nemusíš se bát, neotrávil jsem to,“ kývnul k netknutému hrnku kávy před Warrenem. Zřejmě poznámku myslel jako žert, jenže Warrenovi do smíchu nebylo.

            „Omlouvám se, musíš být dost vystresovaný,“ uvědomil si agent svoji chybu a Warrena překvapil. Zase.

            „Co po mně chcete?“

            „Jak jsem říkal: chci ti nabídnout východisko. Když přijmeš, federálové už na tebe nedosáhnou.“

            Warrenovi neušlo, že o FBI mluvil, jako kdyby k ní nepatřil. Pokračoval ale v rozhovoru směrem, který Selig nastavil: „A druhá strana mince?“

            „Nese to s sebou jisté povinnosti.“

            Warren se na něj nedůvěřivě podíval, nahlas ale neřekl nic.

            „Poslyš, já bych rád, ale nemůžu ti říct víc, dokud mi nepodepíšeš papíry. A abys je mohl podepsat, tak musíš souhlasit, že nabídku přijímáš. Já vím, je to na hlavu, ale já pravidla nevymýšlím.“ Raymond měl pro Warrenovo váhání pochopení, ale nemohl s ním strávit celé dopoledne. Rozhodl se nasypat trochu popela na hlavu CIA, a doufal, že gestem Warrena trochu postrčí k rozhodnutí. Pokud možno správnému.

            „A kdo teda? Jak můžu vědět, že by pět let vězení nebylo lepší, než co mi nabízíte?“

            „Pět? To ti řekl Walker? Hochu, nad tebou visí pětadvacet, stačí abys měl jenom trochu smůlu. Podívej, ty nechceš do vězení, a já ti s tím můžu pomoct, ale nejsi v pozici, aby sis mohl vyjednávat podmínky, nebo ze mě tahat informace.“

            „Pětadvacet... to je blbost! Lžete, abych souhlasil.“ zavrčel Warren a založil si ruce na prsou.

            „Walker ti ani neřekl, za co tě sebrali?“ podivil se Selig. „Krádež a manipulace s přísně tajnými dokumenty. Warrene, tebe neviní z nějaké malé zlodějiny, ale z velezrady.“

            Hacker jen párkrát naprázdno otevřel pusu a zase ji zavřel. Selig kecal. Určitě kecal. Warren by se žádného vládního projektu nedotknul ani pořádně dlouhou tyčí. Jenže co když byla firma jen zástěrka? Co když skutečně okradl vládu? Už o podobných věcech slyšel, i když jim moc nevěřil.

            „Snažíte se mě vyděsit,“ odporoval, ale i jemu samotnému zněl argument chabě. Najednou totiž zapadnul i Walkerův proslov proč Warrena nechytli už dřív. Nedělal dost zajímavé zakázky. Až doteď.

            „A proč bych to dělal? Podívej, já jen nerad sleduju, jak se mrhá talentem. Měl bych pro tebe využití, a ty nechceš hnít za mřížema.“

            „Mám se rozhodnout, aniž bych věděl, pro co vlastně?“

            „Měl by ses rozhodnout, když víš, kde jinak skončíš.“

 

Raymond měl skutečně v rukou všechny trumfy, a oba si ten fakt uvědomovali. Přesto se nesnažil Warrena dostat do kouta. Nepotřeboval podpis z donucení, pak by Warren nikdy nemohl dostát nárokům, které by na něj Raymond kladl.

            Warren zatím přemýšlel, zda slovům o obvinění z velezrady věří. Riskoval, že jestli se nechá nachytat na lež, upíše se k něčemu horšímu, než by bylo pár let v base. Jenže pár let a pětadvacet je setsakra rozdíl. Mohl si vůbec dovolit riskovat? Cena se mu zdála příliš vysoká.

            „Dobře... souhlasím s vaší nabídkou.“

            „Rozumné rozhodnutí,“ přikývnul Selig, zatímco se hrabal v batohu.

            Po chvilce na stůl vytáhnul objemný svazek dokumentů, na jehož deskách se lesklo logo CIA. Warrenovi to přišlo jako skočit z bláta do louže.

            „Nemám bohužel tolik času, aby sis to mohl pročíst celé, tak ti dám aspoň zkrácenou verzi: jakmile podepíšeš, tak cokoliv ti řeknu, cokoliv uvidíš nebo uslyšíš a bude souviset s čímkoliv v tom dokumentu, tak o tom neřekneš ani slovo nikomu dalšímu.“

            „Takže je to NDA,“ prohlásil unaveně Warren.

            „Trochu složitější než NDA, ale asi by se dalo říct, že ano.“

            Hacker si dokument přitáhnul na svoji stranu stolu a Selig mu podal propisku. Místo na podpis bylo hned na začátku, jako kdyby ani autoři nepředpokládali, že dokument by skutečně někdy někdo četl. Jen se hořce pousmál větičce, že nepodepsal pod nátlakem. Jistě, pomyslel si, kdo by výhružky basou považoval za nátlak.

 

Podepsal.


	2. Jáma lvová

Raymond podepsaný dokument sbalil zpátky do batohu a Warren si v duchu říkal, jestli právě neupsal duši ďáblu. Raymond se pro změnu ptal sám sebe, jestli neudělal chybu. 

              „Tak tě u nás teda vítám,“ usmál se na hackera. Svoji nervozitu si Ray mohl připustit před sebou, ale rozhodně ne před svými podřízenými. Zvlášť když si pořád nebyl jistý, z jakého těsta Warren je. 

              „Asi jsem si nábor k CIA představoval dramatičtější,“ svěřil se Warren. 

              „Neužil sis za posledních čtyřiadvacet hodin dramatu dost?“ 

              „Já pořád trochu doufám, že se mi to celý jenom zdálo. Třeba se každou chvíli probudím?“ 

              „No, možná že jo, ale kdyby přece jenom ne,“ podával mu velkou papírovou obálku. 

             Warren vysypal její obsah na stůl. Nejdřív zarachotily Warrenovy klíče, potom vypadla jeho peněženka a doklady, a úplně naposled zalaminovaná kartička se šňůrou na krk – zaměstnanecká visačka. Všimnul si, že v obálce ještě něco zůstalo, a vyklepal na stůl poslední věc. Malou, obyčejně vyhlížející USB klíčenku. 

              „Je na ní kopie toho dokumentu, který jsi podepsal. V práci tě čekám až v pondělí, takže máš čtyři dny si všechno pročíst, a trochu se sebrat,“ instruoval Warrena Raymond, jako kdyby podobné situace řešil denně. Což sice nedělal, ale snažil se předstírat opak. 

              „No... ale já nemám počítač, oba jste mi zabavili.“ 

              „Kup si jiný.“ 

              „Nemám za co, obstavili jste mi účty,“ postěžoval si Warren.  

             Raymond se ale nedal. Warrenovu snahu o manipulaci prohlédl jako sklo. Nasadil trochu ostřejší tón a jasně Warrenovi ukázal, kde jsou hranice: „Zcela právem. Nehraj si na chudáka, máš ještě minimálně dva záložní účty, o kterých FBI neví. Včetně celýho BitCoinovýho účtu, kterej federály ani nenapadlo řešit.“ 

             Warren rázem zmlknul. Selig očividně nebyl žádný hlupák, a dokud o něm nebude vědět víc, bude lepší na něj podobné finty nezkoušet. 

              „Pojď, vezmu tě domů, vypadáš, že bys akorát někde skočil pod auto,“ vyzval ho Raymond, zatímco dopíjel zbytek svého espressa. Warren se svojí kávy ani nedotknul. 

 

Dodge Charger, ke kterému je Ray zavedl, byl obyčejné auto v ještě obyčejnější tmavě šedé barvě. Warren sice nebyl dost naivní, aby čekal nějaké naleštěné Lamborghini nebo Aston Martin, ale říkal si, že by si Ray určitě mohl dovolit něco trochu lepšího. Nahlas svoje úvahy nevyslovil. 

 

Většinu cesty přes Washington zůstal Warren zticha, ale nakonec se stejně neudržel. 

              „Kdo vůbec jste? Lovec talentů?“ 

             Selig se upřímně rozesmál. Představa, jak dělá v HR, mu přišla nevýslovně komická. 

              „Vlastně asi trochu jo,“ přiznal, když trochu popadnul dech. „Ale hlavně jsem tvůj novej šéf. Tvoje první zadání bude přestat mi vykat. Ještě nejsem ani tak starej, ani tak upjatej.“ 

              Starý Warrenovi rozhodně nepřipadal, tipoval by mu tak pětatřicet, možná o chlup víc. Jenže vykání zároveň skýtalo nějakou míru bezpečí a jistoty. S každým dalším slovem ho Raymond jenom víc mátl. Na chvilku se odmlčel, než pokračoval: „Takže, Rayi, co teda děláš?“ 

              „Vedoucího analytika při protikyberteroristické divizi.“ 

             Warren uznale hvízdnul. No, aspoň už měl trochu představu, co je Selig zač. A seznal, že ho opravdu nebude zkoušet vodit za nos.  

              „Neměl by ale podobný věci řešit USCYBERCOM? Teda, ne že bych o tom něco věděl, ale dost se chvástali, jaká je to moderní organizace plná schopných lidí.“ 

              „USCYBERCOM má svůj význam. Tím je hlavně být výkladní skříní téhle země. Ve skutečnosti ale řeší hodně specializované úkoly. Co děláme my je asi o něco obyčejnější, ale o to důležitější.“ 

              „A mně přišlo, že chtěli jen odvést pozornost od všech průserů NSA,“ ušklíbnul se Warren. 

              „Taky že jo, ale to ještě neznamená, že je celá organizace jen Potěmkinova vesnice.“ 

              „Hm,“ zamumlal si pro sebe hacker, a znovu zmlknul. 

 

Warren se díval z okénka a jak se blížili jeho domovu, tím spíš mu události předchozího dne a toho rána připadaly zvláštní a nereálné. 

              „Co kdybych v pondělí nedorazil?“ pronesl zamyšleně, když Ray zastavoval u chodníku před Warrenovým domem. 

              „Naše dohoda by padla, federálové by tě znovu chytli a tentokrát by ses vězení nevyhnul.“ 

              „Jak můžeš vědět, že by mě chytli?“ 

              „Schovávat se před úřady není úplně snadné. Zvlášť, když po tobě jde někdo jako Walker.“ 

              „Nejsem první, co se ptá, co?“ ušklíbnul se hacker, když mu došla naivita položené otázky. 

              „Nejsi, ale chápu, že se snažíš najít řešení, které by ti vyhovovalo víc. Tohle uvažování je jeden z důvodů, proč jsem tě chtěl.“ 

              „To sis na mě nechal udělat psychologickej posudek?“ 

              „Pochopitelně, ale taky si uvědom, že spousta lidí v naší branži má podobné osobnostní rysy. Lásku ke svobodě, k informacím, zálibu v objevování a zkoušení hranic, schopnost rychle se učit a vytrvat.“ 

              „Takže si myslíš, že jsi mě prokouk?“ Warren se naježil, hlavně proto, že Rayova slova byla nepříjemně blízko pravdě. 

              „Ne. Máme pár věcí společných, ale rozhodně si netroufám tvrdit, že tě mám přečteného.“ 

             Warren zmlknul. Proč měl takové nutkání Rayovi věřit? Říkal samé líbivé věci, snažil se vystupovat upřímně, tvrdil, že Warrenovi rozumí... jenže to mohlo být jen pár naučených manipulativních keců. A Warren si bolestně uvědomoval svoji situaci. Je sám, v pořádném průseru. Hodil by se mu nějaký kamarád, a Ray se na podobný post ochotně nabízel. Warren se bránil zuby nehty, ale jestli se bude Ray takhle chovat i v práci, nebude snadné nabízenou ruku nepřijmout. 

              „Uvidíme se v pondělí. Odpočiň si,“ rozloučil se s Warrenem jeho nový nadřízený. Warren se nezmohl ani na odpověď. 

### 

Raymond po vysazení Warrena zamířil zpátky do Langley. Čekal ho rozhovor s jeho nadřízeným. Nepočítal, že Warrena vytáhne takhle brzy a neměl ještě dalšího člověka do týmu schváleného. Určitě si svoje rozhodnutí obhájí, ale asi ne rychle ani bezbolestně. Se zástupcem ředitele Oskarem Williamsem si nikdy do noty nepadli, ale během let se tolerovali a do jisté míry respektovali. Nic jiného jim nakonec ani nezbylo. 

             Když Rayovi Williamsova asistentka oznámila, že na něj jeho nadřízený už čeká, věděl, že je zle. Zhluboka se nadechl a vešel do dveří označených jmenovkou.  

             Majitel velkoryse prostorné a vkusně zařízené kanceláře seděl za svým stolem a pročítal si nějaké lejstro. Williamsovi už táhlo k šedesátce, což prozrazovaly řídnoucí vlasy i vrásčitý obličej. V CIA strávil víc jak půlku svého života. Na jedné straně tak měl spoustu zkušeností, na straně druhé neproslul zrovna vstřícným přístupem k novým technologiím a postupům. Právě zkostnatělost Rayovi na CIA vadila snad nejvíc, a snažil se s ní bojovat, jak jen mohl. 

             Williams vzhlédl přes obroučky svých brýlí a změřil si Raymonda nečitelným pohledem. Beze slova mu pokynul k židli před svým stolem. 

              „Mám rád samostatnost, Seligu, to určitě víte. Ale všeho moc škodí.“ Začal, a založil si ruce na stole, aby se mohl naklonit mírně dopředu. 

              „Volal vám Walker?“ nemusel se ptát, ale považoval to za slušnost. 

              „Vy jste snad jasnovidec! Teď mi určitě i řeknete, co chtěl,“ prohlásil Williams s nezastíraným sarkasmem. 

              „Já se omlouvám, doufal jsem, že se sem dostanu rychleji.“ 

              „Rychleji, než Gregory Walker zvedne telefon potom, co mu vtrhnete k výslechu a omlátíte o hlavu naše výjimky? Takový plán bych si někdy rád poslechl. Co to k čertu zase vyvádíte?“ 

              „Potřebuju dalšího člověka, Davis je dobrý kandidát.“ 

              „Jenže už není kandidát. Sakra, Seligu, já doufal, že po té věci s Gilliamem se poučíte a prostě budete lovit mezi internisty a čerstvými absolventy univerzit.“ 

             Raymond se při zmínce o Gilliamovi zarazil, ale s vypětím vůle si zachoval pokerovou tvář. 

              „Jenže ti nemají požadované vlastnosti a zkušenosti. Kdyby to bylo tak jednoduché, rád bych si usnadnil život.“ 

              „I kdyby, nijak to neomlouvá, že jste mě obešel. Opět. Varuju vás, jste na hodně tenkém ledě.“ 

              „Jak jsem říkal: omlouvám se.“ 

              „Vaše omluvy mě nezajímají. Ještě jednou mě obejdete, a garantuju vám, že ponesete adekvátní následky bez ohledu na to, jak dobrou práci jinak odvádíte. Tohle není holubník, Seligu, už to konečně pochopte.“ 

              „Ano, pane.“ 

             „Jsem rád, že si rozumíme. Můžete jít.“ 

             Ray se bez dalšího slova zvedl a odešel. Upřímně si nemyslel, že to půjde až takhle špatně. A doufal, že Warren za nepříjemnosti stojí. 

### 

Warrenovy první kroky po příchodu domů, a poté, co zatarasil dveře se zničeným zámkem, vedly rovnou do postele. Překvapilo ho, že ho nikdo nevykradl, ale svým způsobem mu to bylo jedno. Stejně jako fakt, že by se měl umýt. Zkrátka sebou plácl do rozestlané peřiny a během pár desítek vteřin byl v limbu. 

             Vzbudil se s ozvěnou vlastního výkřiku v uších. Zdálo se mu, že k němu znovu vtrhla zásahovka. Vyděšený a zmatený se na posteli posadil a rozhlížel po místnosti pohroužené do tmy. Neslyšel nic jiného než zběsilý tlukot vlastního srdce a zrychlený dech. Svalil se nazad zpátky do postele, a upřeně zíral na strop, kam skrz široké pruhy žaluzií dopadalo oranžově světlo pouliční lampy. 

             Veškerý spánek ho se snem přešel, to nebylo dobré. Přesto se zvedl, popadl peřinu a odšoural se do obýváku. Možná, že když si zapne televizi, bude se mu spát líp. Ustlal si na pohovce, a zapnul HBO. Bylo mu jedno, co dávají, hlavně že neměli nelidsky hlasité reklamy, které by ho probudily každou půlhodinu. Svlékl se do trenek, než zalezl pod peřinu, otočil se zády k zářícímu panelu a zavřel oči. 

 

Podruhé ho probudil až ráno zvonek. Vyskočil z postele, hodil na sebe triko, které nechal předchozí noci pohozené u pohovky, a došel otevřít. Ne, že by si dotyčný nemohl s trochou snahy otevřít sám. 

              „Pane Davisi, dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ho majitel činžáku, ve kterém se právě nacházeli. 

              „Dobré, pane Readingu,“ opětoval frázi a vnitřně se připravoval na nevyhnutelný rozhovor. Reading byl docela rozumný chlap, ale Warren měl lidí za posledních pár dnů až dost. A následující rozhovor určitě nebude dvakrát příjemný. 

              „Víte, předevčírem mi v noci volali sousedi, prý u vás byla policie. Když se podívám na vaše dveře, tak si asi nevymýšleli.“ 

              „Ne, nevymýšleli, ale byl to celé omyl. Jak vidíte, zase mě pustili, když se celá věc vyjasnila. Jen ty dveře, no...“ 

              „Měl bych kontakt na někoho, kdo by je dal dohromady, ale jistě chápete, že náklady...,“ zjevně čekal, že se Warren chytí, a tomu ostatně nic moc jiného nezbylo. Stěhovat se nechtěl. 

              „To byste byl hodný, pane Readingu, já to samozřejmě zaplatím.“ 

              „To rád slyším. Už u mě bydlíte jak dlouho, tři roky? Vždycky jste byl spolehlivý a bezproblémový nájemník, nerad bych si za vás hledal náhradu.“ 

              „Nebude třeba, opravu dveří zaplatím a nájem dostanete včas,“ ujistil ho Warren. 

              „Dobrá, tak já je sem pošlu co nejdřív, ať vás ještě nevykradou.“ 

             Warren všechno poslušně odkýval a rozloučil se. Uvědomil si, že vlastně neví, z čeho onen nájem zaplatí. Bude práce pro CIA placená? Určitě, přeci by ho nenechali umřít hlady někde pod mostem. Možná by si ale mohl přečíst onen tajemný dokument, když už ho podepsal. 

             Rozhodl se zařídil podle Rayovy rady a koupil si nový počítač. Upřímně, na parametry moc nekoukal, spoléhal se, že dostane zpátky svoje věci, i když ne hned. A do té doby mu bude stačit něco levného a spotřebního. 

             Než mu kurýr zazvonil u dveří, stihnul si Warren dojít i na oběd. Ještě po probuzení neměl na jídlo ani pomyšlení, ale když se trochu uvolnil, došlo jemu, a hlavně jeho žaludku, že předchozí den nic nejedl. 

             Pizzerie na rohu nebyla bůhví jak dobrá, ale Warrena už nejednou zachránila, když se od práce zvedl uprostřed noci a strašně hladový. Okolnosti se sice změnily, ale Warren by byl asi ochotný do sebe nasoukat i kus kartonu. Quattro Formaggi byla ale přeci jen o něco lepší, než onen karton. 

 

Dokument na klíčence byl z větší části hodně obecný. Specifika našel Warren až v jedné z příloh na konci. Délka jeho spolupráce s CIA, stanovení pracovní doby, kód zařazení, kterému Warren nerozuměl a konečně i plat. Pravda, o něco menší, než když si vydělával sám, ale na druhé straně to nebylo ani životní minimum, kterého se trochu bál. Navíc, Ray měl pravdu, pořád má nějaké úspory. 

             Jediná věc která ho znervózňovala byla nejistota ohledně toho, co bude pro CIA vlastně dělat. Raymond se nezmínil a zdálo se, že v dokumentu je otázka pokryta právě nečitelným kódem. Warren se bude muset nechat v pondělí překvapit, ale příjemný pocit z toho neměl. 

### 

Alice vklouzla do Raymondovy kanceláře a tiše za sebou zavřela dveře. Byla sobota, a kancelář zela prázdnotou, ale zvyk je zvyk. 

             Ray ani nevzhlédl od monitoru, jen jí řekl, aby si sedla a chvilku počkala. Před lety se mimo běžnou pracovní dobu v kanceláři vídali často, ale po svojí svatbě se Alice zařekla, že přesčasy omezí. Ray jí rozhodnutí nikdy nevyčítal, i když občas utrousil poznámku o tom, jak by mu její pomoc pomohla. Jenže se změnilo víc věcí. Jejich přátelství už pro Alici nebylo mezi největšími prioritami. Přirozený vývoj, jak jí Ray řekl. 

              „Dělám si o tebe starosti,“ pronesla po několika minutách ticha přerušovaného jen cvakáním Rayovy klávesnice. 

              „Proč?“ konečně odtrhnul oči od obrazovky a zadíval se na ni. Jindy bystré tmavé oči jako kdyby postrádaly jiskru. Únava, nebo starosti, nebo obojí, napadlo Alici. 

              „Viděla jsem papíry, vzal jsi Davise hned. Chtěla jsem, abys ho viděl, možná si s ním promluvil, ne ho hned naverboval.“ 

              „Walker mi nedal zrovna dvakrát na vybranou, nechtěl mě k němu pustit.“ 

              „Rayi, vždycky máš na vybranou. Williams musel být rudý vzteky.“ 

              „Hm,“ pokrčil rameny a stočil pohled zpátky k monitoru. Alice pochopila, že téma je uzavřené. Nebo přinejmenším jeho část. 

              „Chtěl bys Davise na projekt Ice Break?“ 

              „Možná, jestli se osvědčí.“ 

              „Budu jeho pracovní náplň soustředit tím směrem,“ přikývla. 

             Místnost se opět pohroužila do ticha. Ray ji nepožádal, aby odešla, ale stejně tak jí nezavdal důvod zůstat. Mohla se zvednout a jít domů, ale jednou byli s Rayem přátelé a kdyby se na něj vykašlala, byla by vážně špatná kamarádka. 

              „Proč tak strašně tlačíš na pilu, Rayi?“ 

              „Jak to myslíš?“ 

              „Ty moc dobře víš, jak to myslím. Něco tě strašně žere, že jo? Přesně takhle ses choval tehdy, těsně před tím, než jsi…“ 

              „Tak o tomhle se bavit nebudeme,“ rozhodně zaklapnul notebook, než ho strčil do batohu. 

              „Tak mě přestaň ignorovat!“ ani si neuvědomila, že zvýšila hlas, upozornil ji na to Rayův tázavý pohled. Na chvilku se odmlčela a pokračovala tišeji: „Sakra, to jako chceš, aby tě odsud vyhodili? Já myslela, že máš svoji práci rád!“ 

              „Pojď,“ vybídl ji, když si sbalil zbytek svých věci. Alice se na něj chvilku zmateně dívala, ale vida, že Ray plánuje odejít tak či onak, se zkrátka vydala za ním. 

             Dlouhé, tmavé a opuštěné chodby vypadaly trochu strašidelně. Na centrále sice vždycky někdo byl, ale při její rozloze to nebylo dost, aby člověk někoho na cestě ven s jistotou potkal. Ray celou cestu k východu mlčel. Promluvil, až když vyšli do chladné noci. 

              „Mám podezření, že máme krtka někde v našem oddělení.“ 

              „To nemyslíš vážně,“ zalapala po dechu. 

              „Zatím nemám žádný důkazy, jenom pocit. Snažím se působit, jako kdybych vyhořel. Že už mi na mojí práci nezáleží a je mi fuk, co na to vedení. Potřebuju, aby se ta svině cítila v bezpečí.“ 

               „Myslíš, že jim jde o Ice Break?“ 

               „Nevím, doufám, že ne, ale nabízí se to.“ 

              „Jenže co ostatní? Myslíš, že si nikdo nevšim, jak se poslední dobou chováš?“ 

              „Spoléhám na tebe, abys je dala do latě.“ 

              „Kdybys mě do svých tajných plánů zasvěcoval podstatně dřív, určitě by mi to šlo líp,“ postěžovala si. 

              „Nechtěl jsem tě do toho tahat zbytečně brzo. Navíc, s Davisem budeš mít důvod být s lidma víc v kontaktu. Musíš mu všechno ukázat, seznámit ho, dohlížet na něj.“ 

              „Dobře, ale než se zase pustíš do podobných veletočů, tak mi to prosím tě řekni. Když už ne kvůli tomu, že jsme kamarádi, tak aspoň kvůli tomu, abych mohla dělat líp svoji práci.“ 

              „Dobře. Děkuju ti, Alice, nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal.“ 

              „Já taky ne,“ usmála se.  

             Ray ji doprovodil přes parkoviště k jejímu autu, kde se rozloučili. 

### 

Do Langley Warren v pondělí ráno dorazil autobusem. Nová centrála CIA byla z větší části prosklená a působila o dost vzdušnějším a modernějším dojmem než stará, která se tyčila hned za ní. Warren se k budově blížil volným krokem, ale s každým dalším metrem mu nohy těžkly. Jako kdyby měl rozhodující okamžik jeho života nastat teď, i když ve skutečnosti už ho měl několik dní za sebou. 

              „Jméno a funkce,“ zastavil ho chlap s uniformou ostrahy. Warren neudělal nic špatného, ale stejně se najednou cítil provinile. 

              „Warren Davis, já… pracuju tady,“ hlas se mu třásl, i když se neměl čeho bát. Nervózně šmátral po kapsách, dokud nevytáhnul zbrusu novou visačku s identifikací. 

              „Tohle máte nosit na viditelném místě. Počkejte tady, než vás ověřím,“ vytrhl mu strážný průkaz a zamířil do kanceláře. To Warrena nakoplo, a pustil se za ním. 

              „Řekl jsem, ať počkáte tam,“ ohradil se strážný se zdviženým obočím. Warrenovi neušlo, že má ruku položenou na pouzdru ze zbraní. 

              „Možná bych měl nosit tu visačku viditelně, ale rozhodně bych ji neměl spouštět z dohledu,“ bránil se mladík. 

              „Warrene?“ ozval se za ním známý hlas. 

              „Rayi?“ otočil se ke strážnému zády a v duchu děkoval Bohu. 

              „Co je za problém?“ 

              „Neměl viditelnou identifikaci,“ vysvětlil strážný a neopomněl zdůraznit, jak moc ho to obtěžuje. 

              „Aha, no, už se to nestane. Ale můžete ho pustit.“ 

              „Jeden z vašich?“ 

              „Přesně tak.“ 

              „Tak si ty zelenáče řádně proškolte,“ zabručel, než Warrenovi vrazil onen proklatý kus plastu zpátky do ruky. 

              „Řekněte něco podobnýho ještě jednou, a nechám proškolit vás,“ odsekl Ray, než Warrena popostrčil směrem k výtahům. 

              „Omlouvám se,“ zahučel mladík provinile. 

              „To nic, první den. A Jack se prostě musí před nováčkem předvést, jakej je drsnej a svědomitej.“  

              „Necejtím se tu úplně... ve svý kůži,“ přiznal Warren, když procházeli obrovskou kanceláří se záplavou kójí pro zaměstnance. 

              „Seš hacker, pár dnů zpátky sis poseděl v cele; kdyby ses tu cítil příjemně, asi bych tě obratem poslal na psychotesty.“ 

              „Nevím, jak tady mám pracovat...,“ rozhlédl se po dalším prostorném, leč o dost menším open spacu, kde napočítal deset pracovních míst.  

              „Warrene, nech toho kňučení, nebo tě pošlu zpátky FBI na podnose.“ 

             Mladík skutečně zmlknul a nechal se odvést do jedné ze dvou uzavřených kanceláří, které v místnosti byly. 

              „Tohle je moje kancelář. Nepředpokládám, že bys měl v dohledné době důvod za mnou chodit, ale pokud bys tu potřebu měl, tak víš, kde mě najít. Prověrky a všechny přístupy bys měl dostat do pár dnů.“ 

              „Prověrky? Jak můžu s tím vším udělat...,“ ani to nedořekl, než mu Ray skočil do řeči. 

              „Myslíš, že jsi jediný, kdo se sem dostal tímhle způsobem? Můžu tě ubezpečit, že týmy v NSA se taky neskládají jenom z nadšených absolventů a znuděných komerčních programátorů. Máme na tyhle situace protokoly a postupy, spousta se ti jich asi nebude líbit, ale nemáš moc na vybranou.“ Zněl najednou podstatně ostřeji. Ten příjemně a pohodově vyhlížející chlap, který s ním seděl v kavárně, jako by byl ten tam. 

              „Kde mám místo?“ pronesl rezignovaně hacker. 

              „Prozatím v zasedačce,“ ukázal na prosklenou místnost naproti, skrz celý open space. 

             Warrenovi se z kanceláře moc nechtělo. Nikoho jiného než Seliga tu neznal. Přesto se po Rayově dalším výmluvném pohledu vypakoval. Do zasedačky se prakticky proplížil, což si vysloužilo pár pobavených pohledů, a jeden potlačovaný smích od lidí sedících nejblíž ke zdi. 

 

Ray jeho počínání sledoval s jistými obavami. V kavárně byl Warren o dost průbojnější, jestli je ve skutečnosti jen ustrašené děcko, nebude to mít jednoduché ani jeden z nich. Odtrhnul pohled od skla a pokusil se zase jednou soustředit na hlavní náplň svojí práce. Nemá čas Warrenovi dělat chůvu, od toho tu jsou jiní. 

 

Zasedačka byla tak neosobní, jak jen zasedačka velké organizace dokáže být. Velká křesla, ve kterých si člověk připadá minimálně jako ředitel vesmíru, dokonale vyleštěný skleněný stůl, velká televize na jedné stěně, zatahovací žaluzie, které teď, k Warrenově nespokojenosti, zatažené nebyly. Sedl si ke stolu a snažil se nenápadně pozorovat život v open spacu, který se pravděpodobně měl stát jeho novým domovem. Každý měl na stole dva monitory, několik pořadačů, a valná většina z těch, co viděl, taky nebetyčný bordel. Vlastně to vypadalo dost podobně, jako jeho vlastní stůl, když zrovna na něčem dělal. 

              „Warren Davis?“ ozval se od dveří ženský hlas a hacker málem vypustil duši. 

              „Evidentně,“ dodala nově příchozí s úsměvem, který kupodivu nebyl na Warrenův účet. 

              „Já jsem Alice Greenová,“ došla k němu a natáhla pravici. „Ray mě poslal, abych ti to tady ukázala, a vůbec si tě vzala na starost.“ 

             Vypadala jen o pár let starší než Warren sám, s přívětivýma očima a hnědými vlasy staženými do culíku. 

              „Já myslel, že můj nadřízený je Ray,“ ozval se trochu zmateně. 

              „To je, a taky můj, a ostatních, co tu vidíš, a ještě dalších, které nevidíš. Já jsem seniorní analytička, takže z formálního hlediska jsem někde mezi tebou a Rayem, ale u nás se na tohle moc nehraje.“ 

              „Jakto?“ 

              „Asi začnu zdejšíma specifikama, aby ses nedostal do průšvihu dřív, než vůbec začneš dělat. Naše oddělení je trošku jiný, toho si všimneš sám. Ray se snaží udržovat týmovou atmosféru, aby se nikdo nebál přijít s myšlenkou, i když je formálně nízko na žebříčku. Proto si tu všichni tykáme. Jinde to ale nezkoušej. Celá agentura má předepsaný dress code, jediný od nás, komu prochází jeho konstantní porušování, je Ray, takže si sežeň aspoň několik bílých košil, černý džíny a slušný boty - zkus něco míň formálního a někdo si na tebe došlápne. Nebo ještě hůř na mě nebo Raye. To nechceš.“ 

              „Jak to, že mu to všechno prochází?“ 

              „Protože si dovede menší rebelii obhájit, zejména vynikající prací, kterou jeho oddělení odvádí. Buď rád, že tě naverboval on, nic lepšího se ti nemohlo stát.“ 

              „Nemuseli mě chytit vůbec,“ vyrazil ze sebe Warren dřív, než se stihl ovládnout. 

              „Karma, hochu, dožene každýho z nás. No, k tvým pracovním povinnostem. Jsi analytik, takže budeš, nepřekvapivě, analyzovat informace. Budeš se probírat stohy dokumentů a pak z tebe vypadne skvělý a úžasný report plný překvapivých a důležitých zjištění.“ 

              „Nemám páru, o čem to mluvíš, jsem hacker, ne… analytik, nebo co,“ přiznal hacker. 

              „V klidu, nikdo nečeká, že by ses narodil se vším věděním světa. Ale Ray sem ještě nikdy nepřitáhnul někoho, kdo by byl úplně beznadějný.“ 

              „Možná jsem první.“ 

              „Nepropadej depresi. Byl jsi hacker, ne? Musíš mít nějaké analytické schopnosti.“ 

              „To teda nevím.“ 

              „Tak to zjistíme. Pojď, ukážu ti tvoje místo a dám ti něco ke konstruktivnímu přemýšlení, ať se neužíráš hloupostma.“ 

             Warrenovi se Alice docela zamlouvala. Byla sice rázná, ale měl pocit, že je i dost přímá. Ray ho mátl, ona ne. 

 

Warrenovo pracovní místo bylo totožné s těmi, které viděl, jen bylo perfektně uklizené. Měl sedět mezi dvěma dalšími juniory, jeden z nich byl zhruba ve Warrenově věku, ten druhý o něco starší. Alici měl mít hned přes uličku za zády. 

              „Sedni si a zapni počítač,“ instruovala Alice, zatímco sama odemykala svůj systém. Warren ji poslechl. Čekal, než naběhla přihlašovací obrazovka Windows, kde bylo předvyplněné uživatelské jméno a požadavek k resetování hesla. Použil jeden ze svých osvědčených vzorů. 

              „Až se naloguješ, mrkni do mailu, měl bys tam mít zadání.“ 

             Nelhala, ve schránce skutečně seděl nový email. Příloha byla standardní textový soubor a instrukce jasné. Sepsat jména vystupujících osob a jejich vzájemné vztahy na základě obsahu dokumentu. Termín byl v pátek, ale při letmém pohledu na velikost souboru Warren pochopil, že skutečně nebude mít na nic jiného čas. Otevřel si soubor na jednom monitoru a prázdný Excel na druhém.  

             Trvalo asi dva řádky, než mu došlo, že dokument je zhruba padesátistránkový výňatek z Alenky v říši divů. Vzhledem k jeho situaci snad ani nemohla vybrat nic trefnějšího. Jen se nad tím zjevným vtipem pousmál, než se ponořil do textu. Fakt, že knížku rámcově znal, by mu měl dost pomoct, ale přesto se v textu mohly skrývat nějaké chytáky. 

             Četl s maximálním soustředěním. Každou novou postavu zapsal do tabulky a v případě, že by se jednalo o duplikát, by ho program upozornil. Na konci dne si byl téměř jistý, že má vypsaná všechna vyskytující se jména. A hlavu z toho měl jako pátrací balón. Na druhou stranu mu práce skutečně odvedla myšlenky jinam. Ani nevnímal všechny cizí lidi kolem sebe. Poprvé od chvíle, kdy k němu vrazila zásahovka, byl klidný a uvolněný. A snad poprvé v životě takový pocit dokázal skutečně docenit. 


	3. Pozice a dispozice

Hned druhý den Warren na centrále zabloudil. Aby ne, když všechny chodby vypadaly stejně a předchozí den nedával pozor, kudy ho vedl Raymond. Přál si mít u sebe mobil, ale pak by samozřejmě neprošel bezpečnostním rámem. Vnášení a vynášení jakýchkoliv telefonů, osobních počítačů nebo notebooku, digitálních úložišť a podobných záležitostí, bylo zakázáno, a Warren se rozhodně necítil dost odvážný, aby pravidla začal testovat hned druhý den.

              Po dlouhé půl hodině bloudění uznal svoji porážku, a zaklepal na první dveře, na které narazil. Bylo na nich jen číslo kanceláře, žádná jmenovka ani nic podobného. Snad pro případ, že by se chodbami potloukal nějaký všivák a zjišťoval, kdo všechno na centrále pracuje.

              Otevřel mu vytáhlý hubený černoch, kterému mohlo být tak kolem čtyřiceti. Na sobě měl laciný oblek a na tváři překvapený výraz.

              „Kdo jste?“

              „Warren Davis. Já... začal jsem tu dělat jako analytik a trochu jsem se tady zamotal...,“ vysvětlil Warren a nejraději by se propadnul do země.

              „Aha,“ černochovi zacukaly koutky. „A analytika čeho přesně děláte? Máme jich tu celý zástupy.“

              „U kybernetickýho. Pod Rayem Seligem.“

              „Jasně. No tak pojďte, já vás tam vezmu,“ ještě se vrátil zpátky ke stolu a vzal si přístupovou kartu. Warren do kanceláře zvědavě nakoukl a překvapilo ho, jak obyčejná byla. Vedle jeho zachránce seděly dvě ženy a soustředěně studovaly excelové tabulky. Víc Warren vykoukat nestihl.

              „Nějakej zvědavej,“ popíchnul ho muž, když za sebou zavíral dveře.

              „Omlouvám se,“ stáhnul se okamžitě Warren.

              „Ale ne, zvědavost je základní předpoklad pro práci tady. Takže děláte pod Seligem, jo? Co vás k tomu vedlo?“

              „Pár špatných životních rozhodnutí,“ přiznal blonďák.

              Nečekal, že ho druhý muž přátelsky poplácá po zádech, a gesto ho trochu vylekalo. Když pochopil, že ho jeho nový vzdálený kolega jen chtěl trochu povzbudit, ulevilo se mu.

              Cesta netrvala ani pět minut a ukázalo se, že nakonec není ani nijak zvlášť složitá. Warren se cítil trochu zahanbený, ale nakonec byl zkrátka rád, že se dostal, kam potřeboval.

              „Vedu vám ztraceného syna, Alice,“ spustil vesele, jen co Warrena dovedl do cíle.

              „Já si říkala, kde vězí. Díky, Harry,“ usmála se na Warrenova průvodce, než si nováčka přebrala.

              „No, hlavně že jsi nakonec dorazil. Tak si sedni a pusť se do práce.“

 

Warren se přistihl, že ho jeho úkol stále více nudí, a on odbíhá myšlenkami jinam. Drahnou chvíli se pokoušel o jakousi sebekázeň, ale nakonec skončil u prolézání interních informačních systémů a databází. Aspoň do míry, nakolik mu byly přístupné.

              Prokrastinace se s postupujícím týdnem zhoršovala, a když mu Alice v pátek odpoledne vrátila jeho výstup s průměrným hodnocením, neměl být překvapený. Jenže byl. Když po sobě report četl, opravdu si myslel, že je dobrý, a to také Alici řekl.

              Chtělo to ovšem dost přemáhání, postavit se po pár dnech svojí nadřízené. Ale sama přeci říkala, že u nich si na tyhle věci nepotrpí. Už základní škola ho naučila, že není problém být ten divný týpek tam vzadu, ale je problém neozvat se, když má člověk problém. Pak si z něj ostatní automaticky udělají rohožku, a to tedy nechtěl.

              Brunetka na něj koukala se směsicí překvapení a nesouhlasu, když oponoval jejímu hodnocení.

              „Já myslím, že jsem tě ohodnotila férově. Tvůj report má dobrý základ, ale to je tak všechno. Zasloužil by si víc detailů a lepší argumentaci.“

              „Jsem hacker, ne analytik,“ zabručel Warren nespokojeně.

              „O to ale vůbec nejde. Myslíš, že jsem si nevšimla, že děláš jen na půl plynu?“

              Warren se zarazil a bylo mu jasné, že právě prohrál. Jenže mu sebevědomí nedovolilo se vzdát lacino. Později si rozhodně uvědomoval, jak zbytečně si zkomplikoval život, ale v danou chvíli zkrátka něco říct musel.

              Alice na jeho protest chvilku nereagovala, jen si ho se zájmem prohlížela. Nakonec se přeci jen vyjádřila: „Dobře, tak necháme nejvyššího, ať nám to rozsekne. Já si myslím, že jsem k tobě byla fér.“ Vzala dokumenty a zamířila i s Warrenem v závěsu do Rayovy kanceláře.

               „Rayi? Můžu na chvilku?“ oslovený vzhlédl od svého monitoru, a pokynul oběma, ať jdou dál.

               „Nějaký problém?“ promluvil na Alici.

               „Warren nesouhlasí s mým ohodnocením jeho práce,“ podala černovlasému muži desky.

               „Nejsi povinna se před ním obhajovat, to snad víš,“ podotkl, zatímco se svraštěným obočím studoval report.

               „Jistě, ale pokud tu nemá dalších pět let protrpět, tak je potřeba, aby pochopil, že nemáme zapotřebí lidem snižovat sebevědomí skrz neférová hodnocení,“ hodila po mladíkovi významný pohled. Ten si najednou připadal průhledný jak sklo.

               „Hm. Nech mi ho tady a běž v klidu dělat svoji práci, já to vyřídím,“ propustil Alici.

              Osaměli, a Warrenovi se najednou sevřelo hrdlo. Ray se tvářil nejen nepřístupně, ale i podrážděně.

               „To ses otrkal rychle,“ zadívaly se na něj tmavé oči, a Warren by v tu chvíli nejraději nebyl. Tváří v tvář Raymondovi ho opustila veškerá bojovnost, ani netušil proč. Neměl důvod se Raye bát. Minimálně zatím ne.

               „Najednou jsi oněměl? Víš, proč tě sem Alice přivedla?“

               „Na kobereček?“ zkusil Warren tiše.

               „Ne. Protože ti to nechtěla omlátit o hlavu před celou kanceláří. Četl jsi vůbec ty připomínky, které ti napsala, nebo jsi viděl jenom hodnocení?“

               „Nečetl,“ přiznal Warren. Neměl tušení, že byl soubor připomínkovaný. V duchu si nadával do blbců, že si toho nevšiml.

               „Tak se příště laskavě ujisti, že jsi v právu, než někoho začneš osočovat, že si na tebe zasednul. Udělej to ještě jednou, a nechám tě třídit sběrnou mailovou schránku, dokud ti z toho nezdechne mozek, rozuměls mi?“ Raymond celou dobu mluvil klidným konverzačním tónem, který ovšem jen podtrhoval, že se nejedná o výhružku, jako spíš o závazný slib.

               „Jo,“ přitakal mladík.

               „Výborně, tak můžeš jít. A tohle si vezmi s sebou,“ podával mu desky, které Alice přinesla. Warren si je mlčky převzal, než se schlíple vrátil ke svému stolu.

               „Všechno vyřešeno?“ zeptala se Alice, sotva si sedl.

               „Omlouvám se, přečtu si ty komentáře,“ zamumlal, že mu bylo sotva rozumět, ale jeho kolegyni to zjevně stačilo, protože ho nechala na pokoji.

 

Počínaje tím dnem se Warren aktivně snažil na sebe nijak neupozorňovat, a Rayovi se klidit z cesty. Každý jeden pohled na staršího muže mu připomněl vlastní chybu a ponížení z ní vyplývající. Naštěstí měl denní program plný různých školení od bezpečnosti práce, po používání specializovaných nástrojů, které měl k dispozici. Dobrou polovinu dalšího týdne byl mimo kancelář, a tu druhou polovinu strávil zpracováním dalšího zadání, které mu Alice poslala. Tentokrát už žádný test, ale k jeho zklamání bylo vlastně ještě nudnější.

              Ne že by ho překvapilo, že CIA u svých cílů řeší věci jako preference operačního systému nebo procentuální zastoupení updatovaných a neupdatovaných systémů, ale rozhodně se v podobných informacích nevyžíval.

               „Nemohl bych dostat něco… zajímavějšího? Íránský jaderný program nebo tak?“ žadonil Warren, když si v kantýně na oběd přisedl k Alici a dvěma dalším lidem z jejich kanceláře, které jménem neznal. Blonďatá třicátnice sedící naproti Alici se na něj usmála. Stejným způsobem, jakým by se člověk usmál na mentálně postiženého.

               „Tak na tom už opravdu moc práce nezbylo,“ uchechtla se Alice, než si s gustem na vidličku nabodla kus kuřete ze svého salátu.

               „Tak něco jinýho, ale zábavnějšího?“

               „Nejseš tu pro zábavu, Warrene. A jestli se ti nelíbí, co jsem poslala, tak jsem slyšela že máš docela slušnej pravopis. Můžeš dělat korektury tady Brianovi. Jeho reporty jsou vynikající, akorát je to těžký dyslektik.“ Brian se na hackera zkoumavě zahleděl, než hlasitě zamlaskal. S jeho zhruba sto třiceti kily a odulou tváří to nebylo zrovna moc sexy.

               „Klidně mi ho dej, Alice, neslibuju že ho vrátím úplně v pořádku, ale pracovat bude moct,“ prohlásil přehnaně laškovným hlasem. Warren se bezděky odtáhnul od stolu tak daleko, jak mu to jen židle dovolovala.

               „No, no, no, tak se zas uklidníme. Hele, Warrene, musíš si uvědomit, že tu nejsi na prázdninách. Seš tu jenom na Rayovo dobrý slovo, a jestli s tebou nebude spokojený, tak odsud poletíš rychleji, než bys řekl ping.“

               „Snad se zas tolik nestalo,“ zamumlal smířlivě mladík.

               „Koukej mi dát výstup z toho aktuálního zadání do večera, jinak tě vážně pošlu na stáž k Brianovi. Ochmatávat tě nebude, ale kůži z tebe může sedřít i jinak,“ pronesla Alice nekompromisně.

              Warren začal vážně uvažovat, jak těch dalších několik let přežije. Jak vůbec mohl někdy přemýšlet o tom, že bude tahle práce v pohodě?

###

Ray neměl rád schůzky. Valná většina mu jich přišla zoufale neproduktivních a zbytečně dlouhých. Z většiny menších porad se proto dokázal vymluvit, nebo za sebe posílal Alici. Jenže pak byly schůzky, na kterých byla jeho přítomnost nutná. Jako třeba všechny, které se týkaly projektu Ice Break. Ice Break stál mimo oficiální záznamy, a schůzky se svolávaly výhradně tehdy, když se něco stalo.

              V malé zasedačce utopené kdesi v hlubinách rozlehlé budovy se sešli tři, jako vždycky. Přišli ve zhruba patnáctiminutových rozestupech, a i odcházet budou postupně. Nikdo by je neměl vidět pohromadě.

              Dnes přišel poslední Raymond.

 

„Rayi,“ kývla na něj černovlasá padesátnice se zřejmými asijskými rysy. Katherine Arlingtonová dělala pro NSA, a ačkoliv se s Rayem znali roky, nikdy se na setkání s ní netěšil.

               „Kathy, Daryle,“ opětoval jí pozdrav a zahrnul do něj i třetího účastníka jejich malého dýchánku. Johnson byl nejlepším zástupcem FBI, jakého si Ray dovedl představit. Tmavohnědé sako, které měl agent na sobě, jako kdyby vypadlo z nějaké devadesátkové kriminálky, a s tou svojí postupující pleší zkrátka vypadal jako úplně typický přísný kapitán policejní stanice. Ne, že by mu Ray něco podobného někdy řekl. I bez toho Johnson nesnášel CIA i NSA víc než dost.

              Sotva se Ray posadil, přistály před ním desky s označením „přísně tajné“. Daryl jedny věnoval i Katherine. Takže schůzku svolala FBI, to bylo neobvyklé.

               „Všichni máme dost práce, tak to nebudu nijak natahovat,“ začal Johnson, a otevřel svoje desky. Ostatní ho napodobili.

               „Před čtrnácti dny jsme udělali zátah na organizovanou skupinu hackerů a podvodníků. Šli jsme hlavně po kradených kreditkách a osobních údajích používaných ke krádežím identit, obojího jsme našli víc než dost, ale k tomu taky několik interních příruček a nástrojů, které patří NSA, ale nebyly součástí původní soupisky projektu Ice Break. Pochopitelně se tedy nabízí otázka, zda vám,“ podíval se na Kathy, „uteklo víc, než jste tušili, nebo se jedná o čerstvý úlovek.“

               Ray si se zájmem prohlížel vytištěné výňatky z kódu a dokumentů, a adresářovou strukturu nástrojů, o kterých Daryl mluvil. Některá kódová označení mu zněla trochu povědomě, a i z toho mála kódu odhadl, že půjde o něco poměrně sofistikované hračky. Podobných měla NSA spoustu, ale únik byť jediné byl vždycky obrovský problém. Všechny operace, které by kompromitovaný nástroj využily, by tím pádem byly kompromitované také. Jak minulé, tak stále probíhající a samozřejmě i budoucí. Finanční a informační ztráty mohly být nedozírné, ani nemluvě o potenciálních komplikacích v diplomatických kruzích, až cílové státy zjistí, že u nich čmuchala NSA.

              Po trvajících minutách ticha přerušeného jen občasným zašustěním otáčeného listu papíru, se slova ujala Katherine: „Budu muset diskrétně prověřit co přesně je to za nástroje a v jaké šíři jsme je využívali, ale můžu potvrdit, že jsou naše.“ Zněla vážně a neutrálně, jako zkušená profesionálka, kterou byla. Ray se v ní nikdy nedokázal moc dobře vyznat, i proto vůči ní choval zdravý respekt, ale nikdy se k ní neotáčel zády.

               „Kdy bys mohla mít nějaké informace?“ oslovil ji Ray.

               „Zítra,“ prohlásila sebejistě, a o jejích slovech ani jeden z přítomných nepochyboval.

               „Měli bychom přidat kódové signatury a označení do projektu,“ navrhnul Daryl. Byl to rozumný návrh, ale jen z pohledu Federála.

               „Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou Katherine.

               „Zatím bychom to neměli pouštět mezi víc lidí. Dohlédnu na to osobně,“ navázal na její odmítnutí Ray. Pokud byl únik čerstvý, a nestál za ním někdo ze zatčených, o kterých Daryl mluvil, mohla jim informace poskytnout nemalou výhodu. Útočník nebude vědět, že už o úniku vědí, a bude větší šance ho chytit.

               „Díky, Rayi,“ pousmála se Katherine, ale Ray jí úsměv moc nevěřil. Nevěřil jí skoro nic, protože bylo odvěkou pravdou, že špioni by si navzájem věřit neměli.

               „Dobře, v tom případně ti nechám bezpečnou cestou doručit, co máme, a zbytek nechám na tobě,“ pokrčil Daryl rameny, zatímco se díval na Raye.

               „Dohodnuto.“

###

Warren odevzdal svůj další report Alici včas, a byl odměněn pochvalou tak generickou, že by z ní pravděpodobně neměl radost ani labrador. Také mu v mailu obratem přistála další práce. Úplně stejně nudná jako předchozí, jen tentokrát už si stížnosti rozmyslel. Nebyl v pozici, aby si vyskakoval, zato Alice mu mohla jeho úděl ještě pěkně osladit. Nepochyboval, že už tak u ní má pár škraloupů.

              S úlevou sledoval, jak se hodiny na jeho ploše aktualizovaly na 17:00, což znamenalo, že má padla. Začal si vzoru svých kolegů balit věci, a akorát zapínal svůj batoh, když mu oči přitáhl nenadálý pohyb prudce otvíraných dveří. Stál v nich Ray, a tvářil se, že je připravený někomu vlastnoručně utrhnout hlavu. Warrena polilo horko, a v duchu se překotně snažil zjistit, co zase provedl. Naštěstí pro něj si ale velký šéf povolal Taylora Langa, dalšího juniora, který seděl hned vedle Warrena. Soudě dle Seligova výrazu musel mít solidní problém, ale rozhodně na to nevypadal. Zvedl se ze své židle s nonšalancí pána tvorstva, a se stejným sebevědomím zaplul do kanceláře.

              Warren Langa moc neznal. Asi jako celý zbytek kanceláře. Ráno se pozdravili, večer rozloučili, občas prohodili pár vět o novém díle Black Mirror, ale nikdy spolu nezapředli nějaký hlubší rozhovor. Když teď sledoval, jak mladý analytik mizí v Rayově kanceláři, Warrenovi se ulevilo. Aspoň na pár vteřin, než se skrz skleněné stěny prosákl Rayův křik. Pozornost všech přítomných se okamžitě stočila ke zdroji náhlého hluku. Střídání výhružného polohlasu s poměrně expresivními hlasitými výbuchy znemožnilo posluchačům mimo kancelář rozluštit, co se vlastně stalo, ale z překvapených výrazů svých kolegů Warren pochopil, že takové představení nemají zrovna často.

               „Pojď,“ zatahala ho za rukáv Alice, „nechceš tu být, až skončí a vyleze.“

              Warren neměl v plánu čekat a zjistit, co je na jejích slovech pravdy. Hodil batoh na záda, a následoval brunetku ven.

               „Co se stalo?“ odvážil se zeptat, když vyšli před budovu.

               „Nevím, evidentně něco velkého. Běžné přešlapy bere docela v klidu,“ pokrčila rameny, než se s Warrenem rozloučila, a nechala ho samotného na parkovišti, odkud vyrazil na autobus do města.

 

Tyler už do práce nepřišel, a ostatní se chovali, jako kdyby tam ani nikdy nebyl. Snad jen tišili svoje rozhovory, když kolem procházel Ray. Který ovšem jaksi boural vážnou atmosféru svým tričkem s parodií na logo NSA a heslem „jediná vládní instituce, která občanům naslouchá“. Když si toho Warren všimnul, málem si poprskal monitor kafem. Spíš tedy šokem, a absurditou celého výjevu, než že by ho natolik uchvátil vtip samotný.

               „To je jenom Rayův humor, časem si zvykneš,“ prohlásila lakonicky Alice za jeho zády, když se Warren přestal dusit.

               „Alice, jak jsi na tom s tou analýzou informací od Turecké spojky?“ ozval se poblíž hlas jejich nadřízeného, který evidentně zaznamenal hovor. Rozhodně nezněl, že je v humorné náladě, tričko-netričko.

               „Dělám na tom, odpoledne to budeš mít,“ odpověděla sebejistě.

               „Ve dvě začíná porada, kde to musím prezentovat, máš čas do dvanácti,“ pronesl tónem, který nepřipouštěl další debatu.

               „Rozkaz,“ zasalutovala zhruba Rayovým směrem, než se ponořila zpátky do svojí práce. Aspoň do chvíle, než šéf zmizel ve svojí kanceláři.

               „Sakra, do dvanácti to nedám, ani kdybych se rozkrájela,“ zaúpěla tiše.

               „Chceš s něčím pomoct? Hádám, že ty štěky, co dělám já, asi můžou počkat.“

               „No...,“ hluboce se zamyslela, „to je vlastně docela dobrej nápad. Potřebuju vyfiltrovat dokumenty obsahující klíčová slova, a pak to protřídit podle toho, jestli se v nich vyskytují nějaké další společné prvky, zejména kontext. Troufneš si na to?“

               „Jo, proč ne,“ usmál se. Třeba konečně přičichne k něčemu zajímavějšímu.

              Jak odhadl, tak i udělal. S větší než malou dávkou hrdosti odeslal Alici svoje poznatky v půl dvanácté. Dokonce mu za ně i zcela upřímně poděkovala. Trochu doufal, že si alespoň částečně napravil přešlapy, které měl na kontě.

###

„Hmm, tady ta korelace přítomnosti vládní budovy a zvýšeného počtu infikovaných zařízení s Androidem, to je dobrý. Jak tě to napadlo?“ pokýval Ray uznale hlavou, když zprávu zběžně projel.

               „Toho si všimnul Warren. Nabídl mi pomoc, abys měl ten report včas,“ přiznala Alice bez mučení.

               „Zajímavý. Poslouchej, říkal jsem si, že bychom měli Warrenovi udělat oficiální uvítačku. Nakonec to vypadá, že odsud nevyletí hned, tak aby se mohl se všema v klidu seznámit a oni s ním,“ začal a Alice se neubránila úsměvu při vzpomínce na své vlastní začátky u služby. A svou vlastní uvítací party.

               „Jasný, zařídím to. Chceš stejnej podnik, jako posledně, nebo hrajem ruletu, jako vždycky?“

               „Nechám to na tobě, tvůj výběr ještě nezklamal. Co na něj zatím říkáš?“ změnil hladce téma.

               „Je šikovnej, trochu arogantní. Pořád si myslí, že s tou svojí proříznutou pusou si tu získá body navíc. A potřeboval by trochu namotivovat.“

               „Tak, není s tímhle přístupem první, a asi ani poslední. Zvládáš ho?“

               „Jak kdy, ale už se trochu uklidnil. Pomohlo by, kdybych mu mohla dát nějaké robustnější zadání, ale na to je ještě brzy.“

               „Můžu nějak pomoct já?“

               „Nic mě nenapadá, leda bys chtěl vzkřísit svoje hackerské kung-fu. Dokážu si představit, že by mu dost srazilo hřebínek, kdyby zjistil, že tu se svými schopnostmi není ani jediný, ani nejlepší.“

               „Jakkoliv ti děkuju za kompliment, tak to není pravda. Vykašlal jsem se na to před lety, a všechny věci, co jsem znal, jsou teď už dávno passé.“

               „Hele, to můžeš říkat těm truhlíkům venku. Já tvůj rukopis poznám, a na těch Tureckých datech ho teda bylo požehnaně.“

               „To nebudu nijak komentovat.“

               „Správně, protože jedna lež za den stačí. Jestli mu nechceš šlapat na krk, tak se nic neděje, já to zvládnu. Jenom se neptej, jestli mi můžeš nějak pomoct.“

               „Myslel jsem konvenčními metodami.“

               „Že bys ho seřval jako včera Langa? To není nutné, Warren si to včera vyslechnul – a půlka kanceláře s ním - a ještě venku se mu chudákovi klepaly ruce. Co Lang vlastně udělal?“

               „Pokoušel se na svoji práci balit ženský a úplně nepochopil, co znamenají tajné informace.“

               „Nojo, pokaždý, když si říkám, že už jsem snad viděla ty největší blbosti, co člověk dokáže udělat, se najde někdo, kdo mě vyvede z omylu,“ povzdychla si.

               „Budu muset vyrazit,“ naznačil konec jejich malého setkání.

               „Počkej, dneska jsou vlastně válečný hry... tak už chápu, proč seš od rána tak nabroušenej,“ prohlásila Alice, jako kdyby vyřešila zvlášť složitou rovnici. Ray jen nevesele přikývnul, zatímco si rovnal papíry do desek.

              Válečné hry byla přísně interní přezdívka pro každoměsíční velkou poradu vedoucích oddělení. Původně ji v Rayově divizi říkali Battle Royale, ale někdo se prořekl, a Raymond dostal kázání od vedení, že znevažuje svou pozici a práci. Alice se porady nikdy neúčastnila, ale budovou kolovaly fantastické historky o slovních přestřelkách s kadencí kulometu, urážkách toho nejhrubšího zrna, a dokonce i o případech fyzického násilí.

               „Hodně štěstí,“ popřála svému nadřízenému, než se vrátila ke svému stolu.

              Ray si jejího přání cenil, protože k přežití podobných schůzek vždycky potřeboval veškeré štěstí, které měl.

###

„Máš bod,“ poplácala svého mladého kolegu po zádech, když kolem něj procházela.

               „Jo?“ zeptal se zájmem Warren.

               „Rayovi se líbilo to podezření na vládou dotovaný malware,“ předala mu Alice kompliment.

              Warren očima zabloudil za prosklenou stěnu kanceláře, kde se jeho pohled na zlomek vteřiny střetnul s Rayovým. Bylo více než příjemné mít po dlouhé době radost z nějakého úspěchu, jakkoliv malý mohl být.

               „A ještě něco: příští úterý máš oficiální uvítací večírek,“ oznámila mu s úsměvem.

              Bývalý hacker ale nevypadal, že by byl zprávou nadšený. Vlastně vystřídal několik odstínů od křídově bílé k lehce nazelenalé.

               „Já... já... moc si toho vážím, ale nevím, jestli je to úplně dobrý nápad,“ protestoval chabě.

               „Ale jasně že jo. Navíc je to tradice. No tak, uvidíš, že to bude fajn,“ přemlouvala ho Alice, než se rozhodla pro jinou taktiku.

               „Hej, vážení! Chvilku pozornosti!“ zavolala k Warrenově hrůze na celou kancelář, a zpoza zábran kolem jednotlivých stolů se začaly objevovat hlavy. Nepotřeboval a rozhodně nechtěl být středem pozornosti tolika lidí. V malých skupinkách měl sebejistoty na rozdávání, ale větší množství lidí ho spíš děsilo.

               „Tady Warren si není jistej, jestli je uvítací party dobrej nápad, takže hezky po staru demokraticky: zvedněte ruku, kdo si myslíte že to je dobrej nápad? Veškerý výdaje jsou pochopitelně na vaše chlebodárce.“ Objevil se les rukou.

               „Krásný. A teď pro pořádek: kdo si myslí, že to dobrej nápad není?“ na vzdáleném konci místnosti se zvedly dvě ruce.

               „Nojo, Harry a Sobol, klasika,“ okomentovala odpadlíky.

               „Nebylo by jednodušší na to udělat interní anketu skrz intranet? Ukládat kdo jak hlasoval a pak třeba zavést penalizaci pro ty, co hlasujou pro, a pak nepřijdou?“ ozvalo se odněkud z místnosti.

               „Kdybych chtěla technickou analýzu, tak si o ni řeknu, díky,“ kontrovala. S tím se aktivita v místnosti vrátila do normálu. Alice se otočila zpátky k mladíkovi.

               „Hele, slibuju, že nebudeš litovat. A jestli se ti tam fakt nebude líbit, tak v odchodu ti nikdo bránit nebude.“

               „No tak jo,“ povzdychl si smířeně Warren, kterému stihlo dojít, že Alice ho zkrátka bude přesvědčovat tak dlouho, dokud nekývne. Možná i využije nějaké zvláštní techniky, jakými CIA nutí svoje agenty ke spolupráci.

               „Věděla jsem, že nejseš suchar!“ prohlásila vítězoslavně a dala mladíkovi ránu do zad, div mu nevyrazila dech.

###

Ray sledoval, jak se poslední z jeho lidí zvedají od svých stolů a odchází domů. Pro ně pracovní den skončil, ale Rayovi jen začal jeho další úvazek. Nastartoval vzdálený přístup a připojil se k virtuálnímu počítači, na kterém běžel Linux.

              Alice měla samozřejmě pravdu, nikdy s hackováním neseknul. I kdyby chtěl, tak zkrátka nemohl. Šel by sám proti sobě, i proti projektu, který z jedné třetiny vedl. Jestli mu jeho instinkt nelhal, byl Ice Break v ohrožení a navíc zevnitř. Ptal se sám sebe, proč se nové informace a potenciálně nový únik objevil zrovna teď. Samozřejmě mohlo jít o náhodu, ale nepotřeboval být chorobně paranoidní, aby mu podobné náhody zapáchaly jako hromada hnoje.

              Připojil virtuální stroj do lokální sítě a zapnul několik specializovaných nástrojů na čmuchání jednotlivých síťových prvků. Neměl pochyb, jak moc nasere síťaře a zvlášť administrátory lokálních firewallů, jestli na něj přijdou, ale vždycky se mohl nějak vhodně vylhat. O jeho minulosti a specifických schopnostech vědělo jen pár lidí, a když bude předstírat, že je jen hloupý uživatel, co si stáhl do počítače malware, projde mu spousta věcí. Na druhé straně ho tedy totéž i děsilo. Jestli se mohl takhle vymlouvat on, tak to pochopitelně mohl dělat i někdo jiný, s podstatně méně dobrými úmysly.

              Nevýhodou interní IT politiky byl fakt, že se nemohl snadno dostat na ostatní počítače v síti, ale pořád mohl slídit v logovacích souborech vnitřních routerů, proxy serverů a firewallů. Nepotřeboval se dostat dovnitř, protože už vevnitř byl, a přeci jen pro něj bylo snazší napadnout síťovou infrastrukturu na úrovní jednotlivých hardwarových komponent, než se snažit nějak monitorovat ohromný datový tok proudící celou budovou.

              V tuhle chvíli ho hlavně zajímalo, jestli se náhodou někdo v rámci CIA nezajímal o stejná data, jaká našel Daryl u svých zatčených. Moc nevěřil, že by mezi případem a CIA byla tak zjevná spojitost, ale už se párkrát naučil, že i směšně snadná řešení jsou někdy správná. Nebylo správné něco opomenout jen proto, že mu to snad přišlo absurdní.

              Otevřel si obslužná rozhraní několika síťových prvků, a nechal nad nimi běžet jednoduchý skript, který sám napsal. Vyhledávání zabere dobře několik hodin, ale Ray nikam nespěchal. Zul si boty a natáhnul se na pohovku. Nespal na ní rád, ale v případě potřeby pořád vycházela líp než křeslo.

 

Vzbudilo ho hlasité zapípání, když skript nakonec dokončil svoji práci. Vrátil zpátky několik stovek výsledků, ale už od pohledu Ray pochopil, že vyhledávací dotaz specifikoval trochu moc velkoryse.

              Došel si udělat kafe, než začal výsledky postupně probírat. Práce mu zabrala dobře půl druhé hodiny, ale nakonec mu zůstala jen hrstka výsledků, které považoval za hodné dalšího zájmu. Pět z nich se ukázalo být dostatečně prokazatelnými kusy z kódů a dokumentů, které mu před pár dny nechal poslat Daryl. Nakonec se absurdní možnost ukázala být správnou. Ray ale neměl radost, že se trefil. Protože zároveň měl pravdu i v tom, že mezi sebou mají někoho, kdo hraje na dvě strany. O těchhle informacích zkrátka nemohl oficiální cestou vědět nikdo.

              Ze zachycených dat nedokázal s přesností určit, odkud z budovy přišla, což bylo zajímavé samo o sobě. Znamenalo to, že nestojí proti nějakému amatérovi.

###

Warren se dlouho rozhodoval, zda na večírek jít, ale nakonec zvítězilo jeho svědomí. Když už ho pořádali kvůli němu, a on souhlasil, tak to přeci nemůže zazdít.

              Navzdory Warrenovým očekáváním bar působil příjemným dojmem, a ani s hlukem to nebylo nijak strašné. Nedorazil zdaleka první, ale naštěstí ani poslední. Rozeznal hlouček známých tváří, a vydal se k nim, byť s rostoucí nervozitou.

               „Já říkala, že dorazí,“ prohlásila Alice se sebejistotou sobě vlastní, když se Warren připojil.

               „Nojo, nojo,“ zamumlal naoko nasupeně jeden z jejich kolegů, jehož jméno Warren neznal, nebo zapomněl, a předal Alici pětidolarovku.

               „Vy jste se o to vsadili?“ ujistil se Warren a nijak nezastíral svoje překvapení.

               „To je normální,“ řekl Warrenovi někdo za jeho zády pobaveným tónem. Stál blízko. Moc blízko. Mladík se instinktivně otočil, a stanul tváří v tvář Rayovi. Na malou chvilku ztuhnul, a jeho mozek začal zpracovávat všechny detaily, kterých si Warren nikdy předtím nevšiml. Drobnou jizvu na levé tváři, trochu křivý nos, nepatrně pootevřené rty.

               „Potřebuju něco k pití,“ vymluvil se mladík, aby mohl uniknout z nastalé situace, která ho mátla. Neměl rád, když mu někdo tak bezostyšně porušil osobní prostor.

 

„Ty toho kluka děsíš,“ postěžovala si Alice svému nadřízenému polohlasem, když zaznamenala Warrenův kvapný ústup směrem k baru.

               „Prosím?“

               „Kdybys nestál mezi ním a východem, už by byl v trapu,“ naznačila mu, že pokud hodlá v konverzaci pokračovat, tak by ji měl následovat na blízkou kruhovou sedačku obklopující malý stolek.

               „Takže teď jsi jeho bodyguard? Neměla bys být spíš na mojí straně?“ díval se na ni s upřímným zaujetím, když dosedl vedle ní.

               „Já jsem jako Temný rytíř,“ prohlásila s přehnanou vážností, která Raye donutila k úsměvu. „Nejsem hrdina, kterého CIA potřebuje, ale kterého si zaslouží.“

               „Rozhodně. Ale řekneš mi už, čím ho podle tebe tak děsím?“

              Alice se napila svého gin-tonicu a chvilku nad odpovědí přemýšlela: „Občas tak na lidi působíš. Než tě trochu poznaj, hlavně mimo práci. V práci seš děsivej.“

               „Já jsem děsivej? Vidělas někdy Simmonse?“

               „To je operativec na Ruský frontě, ne? Neviděla, je trochu jako Yetti, všichni o něm mluví, ale nikdo ho nikdy neviděl.“

              Ray se natáhl pro svoje martini: „Já ho viděl. A chvíli s ním dělal. Ten by mohl vystupovat v zámku hrůzy.“

               „Dobře, ale já to nemyslím v tomhle prvoplánovým smyslu. Seš prostě moc zaměřenej na ty věci, který se daj kvantifikovat, analyzovat, a roztřídit do předem popsaných přihrádek. V práci nebereš lidi jako lidi, ale jako pracovní nástroje.“

               „Dělám, co musím.“

               „To jsou kecy, Rayi. Tohle je rétorika NSA, myslela jsem, že přesně kvůli tomu jsi vypadnul,“ položila skleničku na stůl, aby si mohla založit ruce na prsou. Tohle gesto dělala pokaždé, když se chystala Raye poučovat, ale ten si to tentokrát nechtěl nechat líbit.

               „Tohle je mrtvé téma, Alice, a ty to moc dobře víš. Snažím se svoji práci dělat podle svého nejlepšího vědomí a svědomí, a pokud se to někomu nelíbí, tak může jít jinam.“

               „Omlouvám se, k tomuhle jsem se dostat nechtěla. Jen říkám, že by ses občas mohl chovat k lidem jako, no, k lidem. A ty sám bys občas mohl být trochu člověk.“

               „No vidíš, to bude problém, protože ve skutečnosti jsem humanoidní kobylka z Alfa Centauri,“ oznámil ve vší vážnosti, než svoje sdělení zapil alkoholem.

               „Ne, ve skutečnosti seš hodnej a fajn chlap, akorát se ti to občas daří výborně maskovat. Zvlášť od té doby, co přišel Warren.“

               „Ježíši, Alice, přestaň, nebo se budu červenat,“ odvětil s výrazným sarkasmem.

               „Seš jak malej. Jdu se radši bavit s dospělýma,“ poplácala ho přátelsky po stehně, než se vydala vyměnit konverzačního partnera.

              Ray se za ní chvíli díval, a přemítal, jestli ho skutečně i ostatní viděli tak, jak Alice popsala. S ní se znal už dlouho a dobře. Obvykle se na ni mohl spolehnout, a to i když mu měla říct něco, co slyšel nerad. A jakkoliv si z něj občas vystřelila, tohle mu nepřišlo jako ten případ. Nebyl zrovna dvakrát dobrý v jednání s lidmi, tolik o sobě věděl, ale opravdu si nemyslel, že by se ho někdo bál. Rozhodně nebyl jeho cíl v lidech vyvolávat strach. Zvlášť ne v jeho vlastních lidech. Opřel se do sedačky, a rozhodl se věnovat chvilku malé introspekci.

 

Warren si dal u baru dva panáky lepšího rumu na kuráž, než se pustil do socializování se svými kolegy. Možná s nimi už chvíli dělal, ale za svůj největší úspěch považoval zapamatování jmen většiny z nich. Navíc ho znervózňoval Ray. Vždycky někde poblíž, vždycky s tím svým vážným a pátravým výrazem, nebo, ještě hůř, smyslem pro humor, pro který si Warren ještě nenašel dostatečný cit. Hackerovi skoro připadalo, jako kdyby si celou náborovou schůzku vymyslel. Nebo měl Ray možná dvojníka, který byl všechno, co jeho šéf nebyl: zábavný, upřímný a uvolněný.

              Na to teď ale myslet nechtěl. Přimotal se k jedné ze skupinek, do kterých se kolektiv postupně roztrousil. U téhle byla Alice, takže měl alespoň nějaký záchytný bod. Chvíli poslouchal plynoucí hovor, než se řeč stočila k novému filmu. To byla šance, které se chytil. Ukázalo se, že jeho kolegové nejsou tak nudní, jak si myslel. I analytici mohli mít pestré zájmy a vyprávět dobré vtipy.

              Warren netušil jak, ale o pár drinků později skončil u jednoho stolu s Rayem, Jerrym a Martinem. Starší analytici se v kanceláři nijak zvlášť neprojevovali, ale mimo práci se s Rayem bavili jako by s ním chodili pít každý týden. Warren si nebyl jistý, jestli už neměl alkoholu trochu moc, a nezmohl se na víc, než probíhající fóry na politiku a nejmenované nadřízené poslouchat, aniž by se diskuze sám účastnil.

              Pak se s nimi Jeremy rozloučil, a zdálo se, že Martina už alkohol trochu zmohl. Warrenova obava se vyplnila, když se posléze Rayova sice unavená ale pořád dost intenzivní pozornost obrátila k němu.

               „Tak co, nakonec to tady není tak hrozný, ne?“

               „Ne, není. A díky.“

              Ray nad poděkováním jen mávnul rukou, než dopil svůj koktejl: „koukám, že máš taky dopito. Co si dáš?“

               „No, asi nic, spíš bych už měl vyrazit domů,“ odmítl nejistě.

               „Nesmysl, vždyť je teprve,“ podíval se na hodinky, „jedna. Noc je ještě mladá, a přece se nevzdáš dřív než my důchodci tady.“

               „Zejtra je středa, přece se nemůžu úplně zrušit. A odkdy se dává důchod v pětatřiceti?“

               „Ale můžeš, je to tvůj večírek. Šéf zejtra přivře oko. Jestli se vůbec do práce dostane. Pětatřicet? To mi lichotíš,“ zasmál se Ray. Najednou v něm Warren zase poznal muže, který ho vytáhnul z výslechové místnosti. Akorát mu tehdy ráno nepřipadal pod vlivem.

               „Fajn, tak si teda dám Cuba Libre,“ vzdal se Warren a chtě nechtě se musel usmát.

              Nakonec pro Warrena večírek skončil až těsně před rozbřeskem. Zůstalo mu po něm malé okno a velká kocovina.


	4. Vlast a vlastní zájmy

„To už je tady měsíc?“ dotázal se Ray Alice překvapeně, když za ním přišla s žádostí o Warrenovo první hodnocení.

               „Čas letí,“ pokrčila rameny, než mu předala připravené dokumenty.

              Pročetl je jen zběžně: „Takže je čas na velkou otázku. Ice Break?“

               „Nejsem si jistá, Rayi. Je dobrý, ale pořád mám pocit, že přemýšlí, jak by pláchnul.“

               „Hm. Ne, že by mě to překvapilo, ale máš pravdu. Dáme tomu čas.“

               „Nevěděla jsem, že ti na tom projektu tolik chybí lidi.“

               „Bohužel,“ přiznal Ray. „Dělám, co můžu, ale nezastanu všechno co je potřeba. Možná by nebylo od věci zkrátka Warrenovi dát nějaká malá zadání? Něco, co by mi odlehčilo, ale není to nijak zvlášť citlivé.“

               „Proč ne, tak mi potom jen pošli ticket, a já mu ho předám.“

 

###

 

„Dobré ráno, tvoje nové zadání,“ hodila Warrenovi na stůl desky hned další den ráno.

               „Vytištěný?“ podivil se.

               „Přesně tak. Až skončíš, tak všechno skartuješ. Vítej mezi dospělýma, Warrene.“ Nejdřív si myslel, že slova myslela ironicky, ale její úsměv říkal něco jiného. Dostal první pořádné zadání.

               „Rozkaz,“ opětoval Alici úsměv, než desky otevřel.

 

Rozdíl oproti dosavadním úkolům poznal prakticky hned. WestChem Inc. bývala úspěšnou a prosperující společností zabývající se průmyslovou výrobou pesticidů. Roční obrat v předchozím roce byl v řádu stovek milionů dolarů, a společnost vykazovala stabilní růst. To se ale někomu zjevně nelíbilo, protože předchozí měsíc se WestChem stala obětí rozsáhlého útoku.

              Fyzická sabotáž už se moc nenosí, a útočníci proto zvolili mnohem záludnější postup: nahackovali jeden ze špatně chráněných počítačů připojených do interní sítě, a odtud se potom postupně dostali do jednotlivých oddělení, serverových úložišť, a dokonce i k vlastním výrobním procesům, řízeným z velké části automaticky.

              Warren byl z dokumentu skoro u vytržení. Ne že by nic podobného nikdy neviděl, ale množství detailů, zvlášť technických rozborů napadené sítě, útoků a podrobný rozpis škod, mu přišlo až neuvěřitelné. V přílohách našel i poměrně přesné časové rámce jednotlivých kroků, které ukazovaly na pečlivou přípravu útočníků a také na to, že WestChem si nevybrali náhodou.

              Na Warrenovi bylo zhodnotit a rozhodnout, kdo by z pádu WestChem mohl mít prospěch, a nakolik je pravděpodobné, že si útok objednala organizace financovaná vládou jiného státu. Z předchozích několika úkolů měl jistou představu, jak postupovat, ale přeci jen na sobě cítil tíhu zodpovědnosti. Tolik k Alicině uvítání mezi dospělé.

 

Měl na zpracování reportu celé dva týdny. Nejdřív si pochvaloval, kolik má času, ale nakonec pochopil, že termíny Alice vymýšlí přímo úměrné úkolu. Zbývaly mu jen dva dny, a mozek už s ním pomalu odmítal spolupracovat. Navíc mu přišlo, jako by v dokumentu něco chybělo. Absurdní úvaha, vzhledem k obsaženým podrobnostem, ale stejně mu zkrátka něco nesedělo. Byl to spíš pocit, ale zároveň se ho nemohl zbavit. Z úvah ho vytrhla Alice.

               „Copak, Šípková Růženko, mám ti sehnat prince, ať tě probudí polibkem?“ vytrhla ho z úvah Alice.

               „Cože?“

               „Ten report z útoku na WestChem potřebuju do měsíčního reportu, tak ho koukej stihnout.“

               „Jo, jasně,“ přikývnul, i když nijak nadšeně.

 

Když Warren seděl v kanceláři ještě v devět večer, v duchu se proklínal za to, že si nevyžádal pár dnů navíc. Mohl sice odevzdat co měl, ale sám věděl, že by to nebyla dobře odvedená práce. Jen si povzdychl nad svým údělem, než se obrátil zpátky k monitoru. Civěl do něj ale zbytečně. Nakonec zkrátka uznal svou porážku a odhodlal se dojít si pro radu.

              Po krátkém zaváhání zaklepal na skleněné dveře, a byl vyzván ke vstupu. Ray seděl za svým stolem a ani nepřestal psát, ani nezvedl oči od monitoru. Warren se rozhodl počkat, a na vlastní kůži zjistil, že pár minut práce, je dočista jiných, než pár minut čekání před stolem nadřízeného.

               „Warrene, ty jsi ještě v práci? Co se děje?“ Rayův hlas naznačoval, že má dost svých starostí, na druhé straně ale Warrena nevyhodil.

               „Mám trochu problém se svým zadáním. Všechno vypadá v pohodě, ale něco mi na tom nesedí.“

               „Můžeš být trochu specifičtější?“ Ray se zhoupnul ve svém křesle dozadu a sepnul si ruce v klíně. Ve Warrenových očích vypadal jako typický manažer.

               „Já nevím, přijde mi, že kdokoliv dělal forenziku moc dobře věděl, co se ve WestChemu stalo. Jak kdyby už podobnej útok někde viděl, nebo věděl, kdo ho má na svědomí a jaký nástroje používaj.“

              Ray si změřil Warrena pohledem, ten si strčil ruce do kapes, jako kdyby mu gesto mělo dodat sebevědomí.

               „Hm, no, tak udělej svůj report z informací, které máš k dispozici.“

               „Ale...,“ začal Warren protestoval, ale Rayův pohled ho umlčel.

               „Jsou věci, které nepotřebuješ vědět, Warrene,“ vysvětlil mu ve zkratce.

               „Jak mám asi dělat dobrou práci, když nevím všechno?!“ zavrčel hacker podrážděně.

               „Jako kdokoliv jiný. Pokud jsi dostal okleštěné podklady, tak pro to bude důvod.“

              Warren dobře věděl, že by měl sklapnout a odejít. Jenže někdy zkrátka nedělal věci, které by pro něj byly lepší.

               „Celá CIA je jenom zkurvený divadlo,“ utrousil, než odešel a zavřel za sebou dveře s větší razancí, než bylo nutné.

 

###

 

Ray se ještě hodnou chvíli díval na zavřené dveře, a v hlavě si přehrával celou situaci znovu. Nebyl na Warrena nijak zvlášť příkrý, ale měl pocit, že i kdyby byl benevolentnější, výsledek by byl stejný. Warren nerozuměl svému postavení, a nerozuměl ani fungování agentury. Ray měl pocit, že ten kluk udělá nějakou pitomost, ale na druhé straně to bylo jeho nezadatelné právo. Jedno z mála, která mu ještě zbyla. Ray by ho mohl zastavit, ale nechtěl mu brát i poslední zbytek svobody.

              Nakonec, on s nabídkou přišel, a také ji mohl kdykoliv zrušit. Dokud tohle Warren nepochopí, vždycky bude nespokojený, a vždycky bude zkoušet hranice. Ray si promnul spánky ve snaze zahnat počínající bolehlav. Očekával, že v následujících několika dnech si jich užije mnohem víc, ale taková už byla cena za lidi, které potřeboval. Nebylo s nimi jednoduché pořízení, ale když si dokázali zvyknout, byli v podstatě nenahraditelní. Upřímně doufal, že Warren k nim bude patřit taky, protože alternativní řešení by bylo nepříjemné pro všechny zúčastněné.

 

###

 

Warren odevzdal svůj výstup Alici hned ráno. Tentokrát ho pochválila upřímně, ale Warren stejně neměl radost. Pořád v něm zůstávala trpkost z předchozího večera. Když měl potom desky s dokumenty skartovat, jak mu Alice řekla, zaváhal. A nejdřív si z nich pár informací opsal na papír.

              Raymondova nedůvěra ho zasáhla víc, než Warren čekal. Celou dobu si říkal, jak je nad věcí, ale zdálo se, že to není úplně pravda. Už chtěl pomalu zapomínat na svůj starý život, chtěl patřit do kolektivu, a pak mu Ray vrazí takovou facku. Warren zaskřípal zuby, zatímco s gustem krmil skartovačku.

 

Přišel domů, a plný elánu zapnul stolní počítač. Chvilku seděl před rozsvíceným monitorem a žmoulal v ruce papír, který si odnesl z práce. Nakonec počítač zase vypnul, obul se, a odešel ven. Jeho počítač měla FBI měsíc, než mu ho konečně vrátila, kdo ví, co s jeho železem dělali. Místo toho šel do jedné z okolních internetových kaváren. Sice se bude muset obejít bez Toru a Dark Webu, ale nakonec, poradí si i bez nich.

              Warren se specializoval na webové hackování, a některým aspektům útoku na WestChem moc nerozuměl, ale přesto, nebo možná právě proto, mu přišlo, že byly v zadání zjednodušené. Strávil v kavárně dvě hodiny, než konečně narazil na jakémsi obskurním diskuzním fóru na obsáhlý příspěvek mapující historii vývoje státem dotovaného malwaru v Americe. O Stuxnetu pochopitelně slyšel. Malware, který se neškodně šířil, dokud nenarazil na svůj cíl – centrifugy používané v Íránu k obohacování uranu – a ten potom fyzicky zničil. Právě schopnost skrz program nevratně poškodit hardware Stuxnet proslavila, a pozadu nezůstával ani fakt, že ho s největší pravděpodobností vyvinuly Státy ve spolupráci s Izraelem. Zajímavější ale byly pro Warrena informace o dalších podobných projektech, ať už odhalených, nebo domnělých. Čím více z postu ale Warren přečetl, tím víc podobností s událostmi ve WestChem viděl.

              Mohla za útokem stát Americká vláda? Rozhodně by potom dávala smysl Seligova reakce. Ale pokud o tom věděl, proč Warrenovi zadání v první řadě dával? Nebo se možná Alice spletla a dala mu ho omylem? Warren si došel koupit další kafe, než se vrátil k přemýšlení. Jenže vlastní hlava mu žádné kýžené odpovědi nenabízela.

              Ještě se chvíli odhodlával, ale nakonec přeci jen stiskl ikonku pro odeslání soukromé zprávy. Příspěvek byl sice už pár měsíců starý, ale za pokus nic nedá. Navíc už byl pevně rozhodnutý – jestli mu autor neodpoví, tak se na celou věc vykašle.

 

Po pár dnech prvotní ublíženost vystřídaly výčitky a obavy. Warren už byl nadobro smířený, že se mu nikdo neozve, zato mu začalo plně docházet, jak moc svojí rebelií riskoval. Mohl jen doufat, že na jeho přešlap nikdo nepřijde. Ve svojí zprávě na fóru nebyl nijak zvlášť konkrétní, přeci by ho Ray kvůli něčemu takovému nevyrazil. Nebo ano?

 

###

 

Ray seděl ve své oblíbené restauraci. Výjimečně u stolu neseděl sám. Číšník akorát přinesl objednané předkrmy, a Rayovi se postup jednotlivými chody jevil jako synonymní k celé schůzce. O zhruba třicetiletém černochovi sedícím na protější židli věděl jen málo. Jmenoval se Steve, pocházel ze Seattlu, a ze státu Washington do města Washington ho přes celou zemi zatáhla práce. Taky věděl, že se Steve buď nudil, nebo cítil sám, když si hodil výzvu na Grindr.

              Někdy Ray službu využil jen jako rychlé řešení touhy po sexu, ale někdy měl náladu na trochu sofistikovanější večer.  Stevenovi návrh restaurace a „pak uvidíme,“ nevadil, a zatím vypadal na docela příjemného společníka. Minimálně byl tichý. Jenže Ray si záhy uvědomil, že jeho plán na tomhle dost ztroskotal. Našel si společnost, aby se odreagoval, ale to se mu zatím moc nevedlo. Absence nějaké hlubší debaty v jeho problému jistě hrála roli.

               „Co jsi vlastně říkal, že děláš?“ dotázal se Steven jako na zavolanou. Ray vidličkou posbíral zbytky kozího sýru a brusinek, a v klidu svůj předkrm dožvýkal, než odpověděl.

               „Neříkal,“ usmál se, než sáhl po ubrousku. Měl pro podobné okamžiky připravenou celou plejádu větších či menších lží. Stephenovi vybral výrazně zavádějící, i když v podstatě pravdivou verzi: „Dělám v IT. Pro vládu.“ Léty vycvičeným hlasem předstíral naprostý nezájem o další diskuzi ohledně svojí práce, a Steven se plynule přeorientoval k okomentování hudebního výběru restaurace.

              O hlavní chod a dezert později už byl Ray v pokušení Stevena pozvat k sobě, a druhý muž, jak se zdálo, s tím už také počítal. Ray už skoro doufal v příjemný večer, ke kterému měl nakročeno, když mu začal zvonit telefon. Zvláštní vyzváněcí tón poznal hned. Omluvil se od stolu a zamířil raději úplně ven. Do restaurace chodil dostatečně často, aby ho vrchní znal jménem, a cokoliv by řekl nahlas, by mohlo být teoreticky nebezpečné. Už byl téměř na ulici, když telefon utichl.

 

Ray přesto vyšel, a okamžitě navolil vytáčení posledního čísla. Nedočkal se ani prvního zazvonění a Katherine hovor přijala.

               „Rayi, doufám, že tě neruším.“

               „Ne,“ odpověděl hlasem, který jasně říkal opak.

               „Možná bys chtěl vědět, že tvůj čerstvý úlovek se ještě škube na vlasci,“ pověděla mu, a v hlase měla úsměv.

               „Proč mi to říkáš?“

               „Přátelé si přeci pomáhají. Hlídej si záda, Rayi, máme důležitější věci na práci než tahat zelenáče z průšvihů.“

              Zavěsila. Bez rozloučení, bez vysvětlení. V jednu chvíli na drátě byla, v další už Ray slyšel jenom odmítavé pípání hluché linky.

              Chvilku stál na ulici, telefon pořád držel v ruce, a přemýšlel, kam se poděl jeho příjemný večer. Kdyby byl ještě o něco víc paranoidní, podezříval by Katherine, že si chvíli vybrala zcela záměrně.

 

Ray se vrátil ke stolu, a asi vypadal stejně rozladěný, jako se cítil. Steven nic neřekl, ale Ray mu četl pochyby v očích.

               „Mrzí mě to, ale budu muset jít. Zaplatím za nás oba,“ nabídl jako kompenzaci, i když nemusel. Technicky vzato se na ničem víc než večeři nedohodli, přesto si Ray přišel jako blbec.

               „To nemusíš,“ zvedl dlaň Steven, jako kdyby chtěl Raye na chvilku umlčet.

               „Nemusím, ale chci. Snad ti aspoň chutnalo.“

               „Jasně, nedělej si z tím hlavu. Ještě není tak pozdě, nějak se zabavím.“

               „Dobře,“ přikývnul Ray, spokojený s Stevenovým přístupem. Vylovil z peněženky platební kartu a zaplatil celý účet, jak slíbil.

              V duchu si už představoval, jak přesně Warrenovi zakroutí krkem. Jistě, tušil, že na tohle dojde, ale stejně byl zklamaný. A ze všeho nejvíc tím, jak snadno se Warren nechal odhalit. Možná vysvětlení byla dvě: buď byl hacker tak pitomý, nebo zkrátka hrubě podcenil svoji situaci. V podstatě na důvodu ale nezáleželo.

 

###

 

Warren si akorát hověl u nejnovější epizody Star Treku, když ho vytrhnul zvonek. Seriál nebyl ani zdaleka tak dobrý, jako staré série, ale Warren zjistil, že ho přepálenost vlastně docela baví.

              Vyklonil se z okna, aby se podíval, kdo u domovních dveří stojí. Raye nečekal, a takhle pozdní návštěva nevěstila nic dobrého. Chvilku si rozmýšlel, jestli dveře otevře, ale měl vlastně na výběr? Došel k bzučáku u svých dveří, a stiskl příslušné tlačítko. Čekala ho zhruba minuta nervozity, než se Ray propracuje do třetího patra, a nutno říci, že to byla jedna z nejdelších minut ve Warrenově životě.

              Když svého šéfa konečně spatřil na druhém konci chodby u schodiště, stálo ho velké úsilí mu dveře od bytu nezabouchnout před nosem. Možná to bylo mdlým nažloutlým osvětlením, možná loupajícím se nátěrem na chodbě, který scéně dodával na dramatičnosti, ale Ray vypadal skoro jako nějaký přízrak. K Warrenovi vyrazil rázně a lehce nahrbený, což jen potvrzovalo hackerovu domněnku o jeho rozpoložení.

              Mimoděk si uvědomil, že na sobě druhý muž má podstatně formálnější oblečení, než v jakém chodil v práci. Dál nad záhadou nepřemýšlel, protože Ray došel až k němu, a bez váhání nastavil kolizní kurz svojí pravačky s Warrenovou čelistí.

              Hacker vyjekl, ale spíš překvapením. Bolest se dostavila záhy, a vyloudila z něj jen tlumené zaúpění. V puse cítil krev. Instinktivně se přikrčil pro případ dalšího útoku, ale žádný nepřišel. Ray ladně proplul kolem něj, rovnou do Warrenova bytu, jako kdyby byla rána do zubů běžným pozdravem.

              Warren se pomalu narovnal a zavřel dveře. Čekal, že Ray bude stát v předsíni, ale ten zřejmě mezitím našel obývák. Seděl na pohovce, jako kdyby mu patřila, a s předstíraným zájmem sledoval televizi. Ve skutečnosti ze sebe nemohl setřást Warenův vyděšený pohled, když ho uviděl. Nechtěl lidi děsit. Někdy musel, ale nikdy nechtěl.

              Věděl, že Warren stojí ve dveřích, a skoro cítil jeho strach, ale pořád ještě váhal. Vlastně jen oddaloval nevyhnutelné, ale cokoliv bylo lepší, než oznámit mladému klukovi, že si zničil život, a promrhal i druhou šanci.

 

„Rayi,“ začal Warren, a hlas se mu chvěl. Ray ho za to proklínal.

               „Já jsem tě varoval, Warrene,“ přerušil ho Ray vlastním ospravedlněním. Měl sice pravdu, ale neměl začínat svojí obhajobou.

               „Já vím. Je mi to líto,“ hlesnul.

               „Když jsi vynášel ty informace z centrály, asi ti to moc líto nebylo. Ani když ses po nich pídil na vlastní pěst.“

               „Chtěl jsem jenom.... byl jsem zvědavej.“

               „A to má být omluva?“ podivil se Ray a byl tak překvapený, že i otočil hlavu.

               „Ne.... jenom vysvětlení.“

               „Nemůžu to nechat být, Warrene, i kdybych chtěl.“

               „Už se to nestane.“

               „To už je teď jedno. Já ti nemůžu věřit,“ přiznal Ray, a raději sklouznul očima jinam. Tohle na svojí práci vždycky nenáviděl.

               „Jako kdybys mi předtím věřil,“ neodpustil si rýpnutí Warren.

               „Jasně jsem ti říkal, aby ses v tom nevrtal nad rámec svojí práce, ale to bylo první, co jsi udělal. Moji důvěru jsi měl, ale zkrátka jsi ji zklamal.“

               „Co když ty informace úmyslně změnil někdo z agentury? Abychom je nemohli správně analyzovat?“ teď se Warren jen snažil vymluvit a obhájit svoje počínání v posledním pokusu Raye setřást.

               „Chceš vědět pravdu, Warrene? Věděl jsem, že je ten report osekaný. Protože jsem forenziku dělal osobně, a zprávu z ní také sám upravoval. Tohle zadání byla zkouška, jestli jsi připravený začít dělat na podstatných věcech. Asi ti nemusím říkat, jak jsi dopadl.“

               „Ještě před chvilkou jsi říkal, že jsi mi věřil, tak proč zkoušky,“ zamumlal, ale bylo zřejmé, že se brání spíš už jen ze zvyku.

               „Protože jsi nový, a protože děláme s citlivými informacemi. Nemůžu si dovolit mít v týmu bezpečnostní riziko, jaké představuješ.“

               „A co se mnou teda teď bude?“ zvednul hlavu a upřel na Raye štěněcí modré oči. Ray se zhluboka nadechl. Mít o špetku slabší vůli než měl, snad by i Warrenovi odpustil, ale nemohl.

               „Půjdeš do vězení.“ Chtěl dodat, že je mu to líto, ale nedodal. Warren si vybral, nezáleželo na tom, co by chtěl Ray, nebo jak se cítil.


End file.
